


My Plague

by Useless_girl



Series: My Plague [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, Alpha/Gamma/Omega dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Dark, Gangbang, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Male Slash, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Romance, Slash, Torture, Violence, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, bad D/s dynamics, mental and physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humiliation wasn’t anything new to Tommy. He was an Omega after all. He had to endure and bow to the stronger will of others. It was in his nature and he instinctively did what was expected of him. It wasn’t always like this though. No.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1 - Omega

**Note:** While writing my other werewolf story, “The Outlaw Torn” and re-reading some other stories, the idea of this fanfiction popped into my mind and the plot bunny kept jumping on my head to write it, so I took a little break from that story to satisfy the demanding little fucker. Furthermore, this is my very first mpreg story! I’ve always thought it was a strange concept but after reading a few very good mpreg stories in this fandom, it’s been bugging my mind until I finally gave in. So… here it is. Hope you’ll like it.

 **Disclaimer:** Like always, this story is the product only of my overactive imagination, thus none of this had happened in real life. I wrote this just for fun/entertainment and mean no harm to any real person who might appear in the story.

 **Dedication:** To our amazingly talented and beautiful Mr. Lambert since it was his 33 rd birthday when I’d started writing this story. The other amazing person I want to dedicate this story to is my beloved friend, S.M.A., who encouraged me to go with the mpreg theme. Thanks, baby! <3

 **Recommended song:** Slipknot – _My Plague_ and _Wait and Bleed_ , because they fit and ‘cuz I saw them live for the first time on the 5th! :P (Quotations are from these songs.)

   
Full-sized picture [HERE](http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2015/038/7/3/my_plague_by_useless_girl-d8gzv75.jpg).

 

**My Plague**

 

**Part 1 - Omega**

_“I'm in conniptions for the final act you came here for  
The one derivative you manage is the one I abhor…”_

Humiliation wasn’t anything new to Tommy. He was an Omega after all. He had to endure and bow to the stronger will of others. It was in his nature and he instinctively did what was expected of him. It wasn’t always like this though. No. It was far from this but this was his life now. Some might say it was his fate. So pressing his lips together he just stood there with his head down and naked like the day he was born.

He wasn’t alone. Three other Omegas were standing next to him. Two girls and another boy. They were close in age, although it was usually hard to tell, because his kind had a young and fragile appearance with delicate features. They were rare in the werewolf world, thus pretty valuable in certain circles. Bad circles. Some Alphas were willing to spend a smaller fortune on having an Omega in their pack. Usually as a chew toy for the Alpha or the whole pack to blow off some steam. Centuries back both female and male Omegas had the ability to get pregnant, but since then many were born infertile and males very rarely showed the ability to carry a child. Which was once considered something to be proud of – especially for the male Omegas – now was looked down upon and called an abomination or anomaly. After all, giving birth was something female wolves did. Not males.

Tommy had heard it often enough to finally believe that he was one. Although in his twenty-one years he didn’t show any signs of being fertile, he was still called like that a lot just because of being an Omega. But verbal abuse was just one of the things he had to endure. In the past, in better packs, his kind was cherished and usually the Alpha claimed them to reproduce. But he had the suspicion if he was chosen today by _this_ Alpha, he’d become his new chew toy. And knowing the reputation of the man who was eyeing the Omegas on display, his growing fear wasn’t groundless. That’s why – unlike himself – he was praying to God, Goddess Luna or whoever looked down upon them from above, not to be the unlucky one.

When Alastair Blake, the Alpha of the pack stood from his comfortable armchair, his power filling the room and making the naked Omegas shiver and shake like a leaf and fix their eyes on the black wooden floor of the impressive mansion’s living room, Tommy swallowed hard and tried to appear even smaller than he already was.

“Quite the poor lineup we have here,” he said as he slowly walked closer and Tommy felt as if he was stalking them like the predator he was.

“I can assure you, Mr. Blake that these four are the finest of our current Omegas,” the short but muscular male Beta said. “My boss knows your taste and what a pleasure it is to do business with you, so he picked them himself.”

A sparkle of hate flickered in Tommy hearing the conversation, but it got overwhelmed by fear when the Alpha stopped nearby to lift the head of the other male Omega on his left to examine him. The dealer, Mr. Kripke was talking about the Alpha who was running the illegal organization dealing with Omega trafficking for good money. After their research and spying, a representative usually visited the packs or families of the young Omegas to offer a deal to them. That’s how Tommy got here too. Once he thought his family loved him. His father, mother and sister… But he had to realize that they fed him and kept him safe only to be able to sell their own son for a nice sum of money that could pay for the mortgage and most of their debts he wasn’t aware of until they came for him. His sister, a Delta – the position under Betas – was the only one who shed some tears but she didn’t dare to stop them.

Tommy wasn’t angry at her, she was still just a kid. She couldn’t do anything and if there was something he didn’t want, it was her getting hurt because of what he was. So he went with the representatives and swallowed back his tears as the feeling of betrayal was burning in his chest. It didn’t take long for them to prepare him and teach him his place – sometimes with verbal punishment but more often with physical. If he didn’t have the quick healing of werewolves, his body would’ve been full of scars and bite marks, but this way his pale skin was smooth and soft everywhere. Quite literally as his body barely had any hair on it – except for his head – and all four of them were waxed everywhere because apparently this Alpha requested that.

He tried to focus on calming his breathing and heartbeats, ignoring the rest of the Alpha’s pack members. They were shattered in the living room too. A Beta, three Deltas and a Gamma. Which meant that in case Tommy was purchased to join the pack, he had to prepare himself that if the Alpha didn’t hold a claim over him, then he would have to endure the humiliation and violence of six male wolves in total. Briefly he wondered how long he’d be able to do that.

His thoughts were interrupted as Alastair stopped in front of him and grabbed his chin with strong fingers to lift his head. He pushed his long blonde fringe out of his face so he could examine his delicate features. “Look at me, boy,” he demanded and Tommy reluctantly obeyed, daring to hold the Alpha’s burning gaze only for a few seconds to let him see Tommy’s scared brown eyes. It earned a short chuckle from the Alpha and he let his chin go.

Those few seconds only confirmed what Tommy already suspected and felt: Alastair was a cruel man, abusing his Alpha powers. It showed in his green eyes and the stern features in his otherwise handsome face. His olive skin stretched over impressive muscles. His thick brown hair was combed to one side and the dark grey suit he was wearing looked bloody expensive too. Tommy felt even smaller in the shadow of the tall man and held back a relieved sigh when he moved along to inspect the females too.

“What are they good at?” he asked ignoring Mr. Kripke’s previous comment. He knew this organization usually picked Omegas talented in something to add to their prize, because some of their buyers – like Alastair – liked to be entertained in different ways by their Omegas.

“Jason is a painter. Tommy can play the guitar. Sasha is a fairly good cook. Tina can sing,” he said looking down at his clipboard in his hands while the Alpha finished with the girls just to start circling and touching them here and there.

Tommy jumped a bit when his ass then tattooed arms were touched and his neck got sniffed. He knew the scent of Omegas was affecting the stronger wolves. It was hard to tell how. To some it was sweet and alluring, clouding over their minds, to some it was irritating in the meaning that it brought out their aggression since they smelled as _prey_ to them; or of course the mixture of the two could happen too. The low growl the Alpha let slip behind them told the shaking blonde that he definitely looked at them as prey. Something to chew on or sink his claws in and suddenly he was fighting to keep down the little he got for breakfast.

“I’m not interested in getting a painter and I have a good cook and singer…” he mused and Tommy felt his stomach flip when the Alpha’s considering gaze landed on him again, sizing up his naked body and weak will again. Mr. Kripke – very wisely – didn’t say anything, seeing that the Alpha was thinking about picking Tommy. “Are they fertile?”

“As far as we know, only Tina.”

“Hm…” Alastair glimpsed at the petite blond woman on the left. But after a long look his eyes darted back to the short blond. “Tommy was it? You, step forward,” he ordered.

Tommy’s heart fluttered and he jumped a bit when he heard his name. With his head still bent he obeyed to the Alpha wolf without any hesitation and waited, willing his hands to stay by his sides fisted.

“How long have you been playing the guitar?” he asked circling only Tommy now, his seemingly gentle touches on his back, ass, side and chest making him want to jerk away. A seriously wrong vibe was coming off this man as his Alpha presence got stronger, making Tommy’s knees buckle, but he didn’t drop down on them yet.

“Since I was twelve. That was nearly ten years ago, Mr. Blake,” he answered quietly, forcing his voice to sound calm instead of panicked. He saw this before. When in this situation the Alpha singled out an Omega it was because he was seriously considering purchasing him or her.

“Hm. Are you any good?”

“I can assure you that he is…”

“Shut it! I asked him,” he growled at Mr. Kripke and he nodded in response, closing his mouth.

“People told me I’m not bad,” he answered staring at the Alpha’s shiny leather shoes.

To that Alastair just chuckled shortly and lifted his face by his chin once more, turning it left then right before stepping back. Clearly he drew the conclusion he wanted. He turned to Mr. Kripke now with a nearly bored expression. “I’ll buy him. I hope he’ll be worth the money.”

“Excellent choice! I can assure you, Mr. Blake. You won’t be disappointed,” he smirked and searched for Tommy’s papers.

“My Beta will deal with the papers and the money,” he waved towards the nearer end of the couch where said wolf just stood up to get to the dealer. “Mike, Colin,” he addressed two of his Deltas.

“Yes, Sir?” they both stood.

“Take the new addition to our… family and prepare him for tonight’s ceremony. We have to give him a warm welcome to our pack,” he chuckled dryly. The Deltas nodded and walked to Tommy, who was seemingly frozen to the spot, shaking like a leaf and probably in shock. They gathered Tommy’s cheap clothes and grabbed him by his upper arms and started leading him out of the living room.

Tommy didn’t protest just automatically put one leg in front of the other, his eyes fixed on the floor. His hearing practically gone from the blood drumming in his ears, fear blinding him.

***

He was still in shock, shaking as they led him to a simple, puritan room by the end of the long corridor they walked down on. He let them bathe him, wash his hair and make sure he was still smooth everywhere then they dressed him in a pair of plain white pants and T-shirt then dried his hair.

“I’m Colin,” the slimmer dark-haired man introduced himself and Tommy dared to steal a glimpse of him to have a face to go with the name too. “I have to tell you Alastair’s rules.”

The blonde nodded, fisting his hands on his lap once he was seated in front of a vanity mirror.

“Mike,” he waved toward the broader brunette man “will do your make up. Our Alpha likes his Omegas pretty,” he added as an explanation. The concept wasn’t unheard to Tommy. Once he was bought from his parents, the organization told him about this too. “He will do it just once so that you see how Alastair likes it. Afterwards you’ll be responsible to take care of that, just like keeping yourself clean and smooth.”

“I understand,” he whispered, trying hard not to fall apart in front of these strangers, so he instead let Mike start with his foundation.

“You’ll have to address Alastair as ‘Sir’ or ‘Alpha’ at all times. You can talk only when he directly asks you or demands your answer. He hates babbling people so don’t talk unnecessarily. He expects obedience, submission and respect from each member of this pack. If he says ‘jump,’ you ask ‘how high’. He doesn’t tolerate talking back or not getting what he wants. He’ll punish you severely if you make a mistake,” he continued on a neutral voice. To Tommy it felt like it wasn’t the first time Colin had to say these words and for a moment he wondered how many Omegas this pack already had and… what had happened to them… But maybe it was better not to let his already shocked mind wander into that direction. He knew that time after time there was news about the bodies of Omegas turning up or disappearing for good. He swallowed hard and nodded.

“I see you understand,” Colin said and licked his lips, sniffing into the air just a bit. From that Tommy knew that his scent was starting to affect him. He quickly checked Mike, but he seemed and felt calm while he moved Tommy’s head into the right angle and began working on his eyes to make them look smoky.

“I do,” he whispered.

“Good. He is a firm-handed Alpha. He often has mood-swings. Don’t anger him and make it harder for yourself than it already will be.”

“What… what do you mean by that?” he shivered and felt his nails dig into his palms. He couldn’t decide who was more scared: him or his cowering wolf in the depths of his mind.

“As I said, he’s firm-handed. His actions… let’s just say, he won’t be soft to you. But as an Omega I’m sure you expected that.”

Tommy just swallowed hard again and tried to keep the rising panic down. This much information about his new Alpha was already enough to make him dread the claiming ceremony later.

After Colin told him some more rules to memorize and Mike finishing his make up, they left him alone. And Tommy was just staring at himself through the mirror. It was the face of a stranger looking back at him – or at least it felt like that in that moment. His eyes were shadowed with black and purple powder, his lips were blood red and the skin of his face looked more fragile. He looked like a doll with his make up and puffed up fringe and hair, the sides of his head freshly shaved. His dark tattoos on his arms were in a sharp contrast with the white T-shirt they had put on him. _Like a doll ready to be smashed into pieces_ , he thought briefly.

He was once again wondering what’d happen to him in this place. He had a bad feeling in his gut and he was scared. Truly scared. He thought when the representatives took him away from home was the worst, but this fear of the unknown Alpha was on an entirely different level. He took a few calming breaths while staring down at his freshly painted black nails and tried to gather himself before they would come for him.

***

He was led outside to the mansion’s back garden. He could see that it was surrounded by a thick forest, but his attention moved back to the flickering flames of the torches that lit the garden. Alastair was standing on the grass, the rest of the pack – except Mike who came for Tommy and was now on his side – standing around him in a loose circle.

“Come, Omega,” the Alpha grinned and the fire’s light reflected in his blood-red eyes. Alpha eyes. They always looked scary to Tommy.

He swallowed hard and entered the circle, which got closed behind him when Mike took his place. While walking he risked a quick glance around from behind his fringe, his heart beating so fast and loud, he was sure everyone could hear it. The other men’s faces mainly stayed in the shadows, but their scents and powers surrounded him. For a second he thought he smelled blood, but the wind shifted and he reached Alastair and his gaze immediately dropped to the ground, noticing that the Alpha was barefooted.

“Welcome to our pack. From now on, we’ll be your family,” Alastair started and to Tommy it sounded as if he was mocking his own words. That made the Omega frown a bit, but otherwise he was motionless. “Tonight you’ll accept my claim and with that you’ll become a part of the pack. Not that you have a choice, Omega. I own you. Never forget that. Now kneel!”

The panic was lurking on the edge of his mind again and his wolf tried to be as small as possible as he obeyed, the Alpha power behind the command was as if flames were licking his skin, but knowing that Alastair was right about owning him stung more. He could feel the Alpha step closer, the heat of his body and power invading Tommy’s personal space. Something he knew he’d have to soon give up for good.

“Look into my eyes, Omega!” he commanded and like someone being moved on strings Tommy obeyed. “I will ask you just once and I expect you to say yes to my question,” he warned with a twisted smirk.

The simple black jeans and T-shirt was the same like on the other men. Only Tommy was wearing white. It seemed that it was the custom in this pack during the initiation of a new member. But Tommy forgot all about the clothes when the violent power of the red eyes intensified and he wanted to drop on his back and bare his belly and throat in that instant. It hurt looking into those eyes and Tommy was terrified, wanting to get over with the ceremony, although he didn’t have any hope for being left alone afterwards.

“Will you accept me as the leader, the Alpha of this pack you are about to become a member of and give yourself completely over to my will? Will you surrender yourself to this pack?”

Tommy had to clear his throat and swallow hard once again. For a moment he thought he wouldn’t be able to answer through the lump in his throat, but he managed a shaky and clearly frightened ‘Yes’. From the smell of his fear and his answer Alastair’s nostrils flared and a dark smirk crept onto his face, the shadows and the red eyes making the expression even more frightening.

“Good,” he nodded satisfied and let his nails grow into claws. “Take off your shirt and present your neck.”

With shaky hands Tommy reached for the hem of his T-shirt and pulled it over his head, letting it fall on the grass then bent his head forward to offer the back of his neck. His wild heartbeats skipped when Alastair knelt behind him and leaned closer, his closeness and feeling the tips of his claws dig into his left shoulder sending chills up and down on his spine. Then he gasped for air as the claws of his other hand broke his skin and drew blood as Alastair scratched them first from his hairline downwards then from the right to the left to form a cross-like symbol of the scratches that the four claws had left, the magic of the Alpha marking not just his body but his scent too.

“With the symbol of this pack I, Alastair Blake, the Alpha take you in as my Omega. From this day on until you die, you are part of this pack. What do you say?”

“I, Thomas Joseph Ratliff, accept and become your Omega. I will be loyal and obedient to you until my last breath…” he whispered hoarsely and pressed his eyes together from the burning pain of the mark and Alastair’s dark chuckle.

“Finally…” the Alpha murmured and slid his claws on Tommy’s made up face to turn it to the side and sniff his neck. Tommy went pliant under the touch, offering his throat in his surrender. “My pretty Omega. You are mine from now on,” he growled on his skin and licked a long stripe up to his ear, holding Tommy in place with his clawed hand, the tips digging into his jaw and the Omega couldn’t stop a scared whimper as the other hand gently scratched down on his chest and stomach, Alastair pressing himself against him from behind.

He could clearly feel, smell and also nearly taste the Alpha’s arousal and he knew he couldn’t do anything to stop him. He was Alastair’s to do with as he pleased. So he wasn’t really surprised when he found his cheek being pressed against the ground, the scent of grass filling his nose. He choked back a sob and shut his eyes, not wanting to accidentally meet the eyes of the other wolves. He heard and felt his pants tearing from the sharp claws and Alastair’s turned on panting. He let him kick his legs further apart and push two saliva-slicked normal fingers into him. Tommy bit his lip hard to keep in any noise he nearly made from the sudden intrusion.

“So fucking hot and tight. Was looking forward to this since I bought you. You’re gonna take it like my good little Omega,” Alastair growled behind him and forced a third finger in too to make a quick job on opening Tommy up – more to his own comfort than to the Omega’s. Most people didn’t care what an Omega would need or want. They were on the bottom of a pack and an Alpha’s word was law. If he said Tommy would have to take it then he would. He had no choice so he just let his hands fist around some grass and stopped his body from instinctively pulling away when the Alpha’s naked cock entered his ass to rut into him.

Humiliation. Something familiar at least.

His mouth opened on silent screams and he hid his face behind his hair, trying to turn away from everyone while his body was being used the way his new Alpha wanted. He kept reminding himself that he was born to this. He was an abomination. Scum. A doormat. A chew toy. A punching bag. A nobody without will or rights. He simply existed for the entertainment and pleasure of others. He didn’t know another way anymore. Not since his parents sold him. And as the Alpha’s body slapped against him, he felt his knot swelling, ready to breach and breed him, and his violent power shattered every attempt to get away or object. Tommy tried to make peace with the fact that this was his new life.

He was just an Omega, after all.


	2. Part 2 - Gamma

**Part 2 – Gamma**

_“I wanna understand why, but I'm hurting myself  
I haven't seen a lotta reasons to stop it…”_

He’s been part of this pack for a couple of years now. Since Alastair killed their previous Alpha and took over the handful of wolves that survived his violence. Since then everything’s changed. He was nothing like their leader, who took Adam in after years of being a lone wolf, wandering aimlessly in the world. He had no family except his little brother who was hopefully still out there somewhere, hiding or already a part of another pack. The freckled man hasn’t heard of Neil in years. But he refused to give up hope that he had a better life than him.

Being the Gamma of Alastair’s pack was an ungrateful position to hold. When there was no Omega in the pack then Adam was on the bottom of the hierarchy and pretty much filled the role of Omegas. That meant that he was treated poorly by most of the pack – especially the Alpha. When he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, he was insulted, beaten or even abused. Sometimes no reason was needed for that to happen. He thought Alastair was a twisted and insane man, a control-freak, who loved to torture people while showing the perfect and successful business man’s image to the outside world and the werewolf community. He thought he was above the laws in both worlds and with his wealth and influence, he usually got away with whatever he did.

He didn’t like other weres sniffing around his pack or questioning how he led his wolves. He always made clear to Adam and to the others not to spill any secrets or talk ill about their Alpha. Since it was a command, they couldn’t disobey and did as they were told. Being among them, Adam had learned that Alastair’s Beta, Elliot was a similarly cruel man who helped in the victory of the Alpha over Adam’s old leader and pack. Adam once considered Colin something like a friend, but life just taught him another lesson on how hard it is to find someone out, because once Alastair’s cruel acts started happening and they were forced to take part in them, Colin was clearly starting to enjoy himself, earning the Alpha’s approval of his first Delta. The same could be said about his third Delta, Darren. He stood just above Adam’s position and for some reason he didn’t like the Gamma and whenever he could, he made sure Adam knew his place.

The only exception was the second Delta, Mike. He was a quiet wolf from Adam’s old pack and although he obeyed the direct orders, he usually tried to avoid his involvements in things he didn’t want to do. Since Alastair took over, this Delta grew even quieter, only occasionally talking to Adam when no one was around.

And we came back to the freckled man, the target of such deeds more often than not. Because of that, one part of him felt relieved when a new Omega was bought or snatched away for the pack, because that meant less humiliation and kicks to him. But another part of him felt truly sorry for those unlucky souls. Alastair usually wasn’t picky on whom he fucked and abused. Adam had seen him rape both men and women, but the Alpha usually preferred petite boys under him. (Though that didn’t stop him from torturing bigger men – like Adam – either.)

That’s the reason why that morning when Adam – his body still sore and aching at places from the previous night’s beatings for not serving the Alpha’s food on the perfect temperature – dragged himself into the living room and sat down in a distant corner, he wasn’t surprised that Alastair chose the skinny blond boy to himself.

He wasn’t the first Omega since he was under the Alpha’s command, but this boy… Adam had to admit that he was the most beautiful and alluring so far. His scent was something else. It was sweet and luring, but although he could smell the Omega’s fear, his scent didn’t make him smell weak to Adam. It was a nice smell. Something that reminded Adam that there were still warm and nice things in this world. He caught himself wanting to wrap that smell around himself, but he quickly banished the thought. He didn’t need false hope. It would only make it harder for him to carry on with his life once this Omega was gone too. So deep down he hoped that the Alpha wouldn’t choose the blonde boy.

It seemed luck wasn’t on his side that day either.

He let out a soundless breath when the boy was led away and watched Elliot go through the papers and give the cash to the dealer. Adam took one last sniff from the air that was filled with the Omegas’ scents and was about to sneak back into the kitchen, when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, which made him slightly jump and a cold shiver run down his spine.

“You are coming with me. I’m not finished with you,” he heard Alastair’s heated words by his ear. Adam’s sensitive senses picked up on the Alpha’s arousal. Probably caused by the presence of the Omegas and the successful purchase.

_No_ , he wanted to say. He wanted to pull away from the squeezing hand by the back of his neck. Despite his quick healing ability, his body was still bruised and hurting from the Alpha’s beating. But he knew he had to suck up everything that was going to happen to him. He was too weak to protest. Alastair was so much stronger and Adam lacked the will to really try saying no. He knew the consequences. He _remembered_.

“Come on, Adam. Time for the rest of your punishment,” Alastair lightly pushed the back of his neck to make him move and he let the Alpha steer him towards the master bedroom which he hated from the bottom of his heart. So many painful memories he had of that room he couldn’t even keep track of them anymore.

“What do you wish me to do, Alpha?” Adam asked standing in the middle of the room where he was left, eyes dropped to the ground, shoulders slumped forward.

Alastair moved to the bed and was taking off his clothes before sitting on the edge of the furniture with his legs parted. “Get on your knees and crawl here. I need your useless mouth on me. That pretty Omega made me excited. Take care of that then we’ll see,” he said pointing at the floor between his legs, although Adam didn’t see it since he was still not looking.

“Yes, Alpha,” he whispered and did as he was told and soon was sucking on that hard cock, trying not to think about what he was doing just going with it, but the firm pulls on his hair and the pain that caused always dragged him back into the present. Pressing his eyes shut he kept back the tears that sprang to his eyes from the hair-pulling and the humiliation.

When Alastair soon came down his throat, it happened so suddenly that some of his spent dripped down his chin and Adam’s heart sank as his mind started to panic. He knew the rules so when the Alpha pulled his cock free, Adam did expect the hard blow on his cheek. He could feel the pain flare up where the Alpha’s fist made contact with his skin, one of his rings cutting it on his cheekbone. The smell of his own blood hit his nose and made his stomach churn.

“You fucking piece of shit! Wasting my cum like that?! Are you trying to make me punish you? Huh?” he stood grabbing a fistful of Adam’s black hair and he kicked him in the ribs once. It took Adam’s breath away and he whined pathetically, trying to quickly apologize, but Alastair wasn’t listening to him. “You want me to give you something to remember me by now that we have a new Omega who’d take your place? That’s what this is all about? I can give you that!” he chuckled dryly and dragged Adam towards the bed by his hair. “Get your fucking clothes off and get on the bed spread out for me!” he growled, a wave of his power hitting Adam hard, making him squirm and pant, his skin itching as if thousands of needles or ants were biting him.

“Please, please don’t do this. I didn’t mean to…” he whined but his hands were automatically taking off his own clothes since it was a direct order he couldn’t defy.

“Shut the fuck up and do as I said or I’ll make sure you won’t be able to attend tonight’s ceremony!”

And such a threat from their Alpha was something they had to take seriously. He’d do it without blinking. Memories of that night when he tried to run away and was dragged back to the feet of Alastair crept to the edge of his mind, but he refused to let those memories take over. His fear grew and he did as he was told. He didn’t want to end up like _that_ again. So he let the Alpha crawl over him to start leaving his violent bite marks all over his freckled body to show off his power over him and to whom Adam belonged.

***

By the time of the ceremony Adam managed to pull himself together. Adam knew that the Alpha was riled up and excited about the new Omega, because he did a number on him again and he sighed heavily under the shower. The water was stinging his healing bite marks and scratches, his ass sore from the brutal trusts it received. _A “parting gift”. For now_ , Alastair told him after he was finished with Adam. At least he knew he wouldn’t be in the center of his sick attention for a while. He was a bit relieved knowing that, but he wondered how this new Omega, Tommy would take the violent nature of Alastair. How long he’d be able to endure it before going insane or making a grave mistake that’d cost his life. It happened before. The memories of Elliot or Darren carrying away the bloody and broken bodies of pervious Omegas made Adam pant and fist his hands on the wet tiles as he let the water cascade down on the back of his neck where his healed claiming mark was.

Each pack had a different symbol and he knew after tonight Tommy’s would heal enough only to scar. These claiming marks stayed on their skin to show where they belonged. Adam hated this mark and everything Alastair did, but he was careful to mask those feelings at all times. He didn’t trust anyone anymore. He was scared if he let the others sniff out his true feelings, they would tell it to their Alpha to stay in his good graces. He remembered his previous claim mark that was changed to this current one when Alastair took over Adam’s old pack. He liked that symbol much better. Each time he touched this while washing his neck or hair, he was reminded of those better days and how wrong everything went since then. He wished he had his old life back, but his will was broken and all hope left him to change that. He was too _weak_ , _useless, a coward_. He could only hope that this Omega would last long enough for him to put the shattered pieces of himself together once again and that he wouldn’t have to torture this poor boy like sometimes he had to with the Omegas before him. He hated that even more. He hated hurting these innocent creatures on order. They were just unlucky wolves born in the wrong rank and ending up in this damned pack. His empty stomach flipped and tightened remembering how Alastair treated them. Like scum, like they were his pets. Something on which he could take his anger or frustration out. Kicking them around or forcing them to pleasure him. Adam was different. His mindset couldn’t comprehend how someone could be this twisted, this cruel and he already felt sorry for this blond boy.

That feeling stayed with him and intensified – although he hid his feelings – when he limped to the back garden and took his place in the circle, to the right of Tommy. The Omega’s fear hit him in thick waves. Apparently this one couldn’t or didn’t want to mask his feelings and it clung to the back of Adam’s throat. He knew Alastair would like the taste and smell of his fear. He got off on feeling how much power he had on his weaker wolves – especially on Adam and now Tommy too. He sometimes treated Mike and the others firmly as well, but the whole pack tried to usually please their Alpha to avoid punishment. He knew they were terrorized and abused and he wished he could stop it, but he knew he didn’t have the will and strength to do so.

Right then his cheek was slightly swollen and throbbing and he could still smell the faint scent of his own blood since some of the vicious marks were not closed yet. But luckily the wind shifted and carried that scent away while he was watching the shaking Omega go down on his knees, eyes dropped to the ground while listening to their Alpha. Adam wished the boy didn’t have to go through this, didn’t have to pledge his loyalty to this sick fuck. He hated watching him hand his life over on a silver platter. He knew it was a grave mistake on Tommy’s part, but he also knew he couldn’t do anything against it either. He was bought, owned by Alastair now. Adam felt sick in the stomach again when he thought about that awful organization from which Tommy was purchased. He knew they were cruel to the Omegas and wondered just how much pain and humiliation this beautiful boy had to endure during his training to become an obedient Omega.

_Beautiful?_ He had to stop thinking about him like that. It wasn’t safe. He didn’t want to get emotionally attached to the blonde Omega who’d replace him by Alastair’s feet and in his bed for a while. He couldn’t think of him as a person, because if he did, when the time came – and he knew it would come without a doubt – to get rid of his body, he’d lose another piece of himself. He’d break further and he wasn’t sure he would be able to take much more before he snapped and did something utterly stupid. Like trying to run away again. They made it pretty clear that they’d be able to track him down and do much worse to him than the last time. Maybe hunt down his brother too to teach Adam a lesson of obedience. He couldn’t let that happen. No. He clung to his sanity thinking or rather imagining Neil being happy somewhere out in the world. He couldn’t let Alastair take away that little crutch too. No. In order to protect his brother, he had to stay put, be a good Gamma to his Alpha. He had to survive and endure and try to hang on.

The other little piece of his safe heaven was music and singing. It’s been a while since he felt the strength in him to sing. Not since the last Omega’s death, when he got back on the bottom of the pack and the Alpha started using him again. Luckily Alastair didn’t order him to sing, because he wasn’t sure if he could’ve sung anything remotely happy and if he chose the wrong song or made one single false note, he’d have been punished again. Alastair didn’t really need a reason to torture him, he’d learned that a long time ago.

Tommy would learn that quickly too. Their Alpha wasn’t a patient man. At all.

He made it painfully clear in that moment too, right after scratching his mark into the pale skin of the kneeling Omega and started shredding his white pants. The scent of Alastair’s arousal hit Adam’s sensitive nose and his stomach churned and he wanted to puke again, although he knew there was nothing to throw up. He barely had anything to eat during the day – a result of his mistake with the Alpha’s food from the day before. And he was too tense and in too much pain to think about eating while the violent scene was unfolding in front of his eyes.

He tried not to look, but he could still hear the sounds. The soft painful whines of the Omega while his face was pushed down into the grass and Alastair rutted into his exposed hole, barely preparing the boy for the violent intrusion. Flashes of that afternoon came back to Adam when he was treated similarly and his hands fisted by his sides. But he stayed put and just pressed his freckled lips into a thin line and stared at his own naked toes, praying for this to be over soon and masking his scent and emotions as best as he could.

Luckily the Alpha didn’t last too long – a clear sign of how much he really wanted to fuck his new toy – and when Adam smelled the hated scent of Alastair’s cum, he took a deep soundless breath. He risked a glimpse into the middle of the circle. The Omega was still shaking like a leaf, cowering on the ground. His pale back was decorated with harsh and bloody bite marks, cum was dripping from his ass once the Alpha pulled out when his knot shrunk enough. Adam saw a shiver run down the boy’s back. He let out a painful little whine, making Alastair chuckle and leave a deep scratch on the pale ass while watching his spent drip from the abused hole. He looked pleased and Adam felt relieved for Tommy. Maybe he wouldn’t torture the boy much more this evening.

“Such a good cumhole we found here,” the Alpha chuckled and licked his dry lips. His voice was rough from the panting and growling while fucking the unfortunate Omega. He stood with a hand in the messy blond hair to pull Tommy into a kneeling position, exposing his naked body and the long stretch of his pale neck. Adam swallowed hard while his eyes fixed on the violently throbbing pulse point that was decorated by a harsh bite mark, then watched as Alastair stepped in front of the abused boy. “Lick your Alpha clean, Omega.”

And Tommy quickly did it, not fighting the painful grip in his hair or caring about the watery but sticky wolf cum steadily dripping down on the insides of his thighs. He looked exactly what he was: fucked, used and abused, but he didn’t protest, he didn’t try to pull away just did what he was told. Like a good Omega should. And Adam looked away ashamed for two reasons. First because Tommy was clearly better than him in this and maybe – _just maybe_ – he wouldn’t receive as much beating or abuse like Adam did when he was the weakest in the pack. And the other reason was that he kinda liked how pliant he was, even if he had no emotion on his face or in his brown eyes. Adam felt disgusted by himself for even thinking something like that. He tried to blame it on the Omega’s unique scent that filled the circle and got to each members of the pack. He knew Elliot, Colin and Darren were aroused by the scene and from the tense line of Mike’s mouth Adam knew he was fighting off whatever effect Tommy’s scent had on him.

Was Adam a bad wolf too? Did Alastair finally manage to change him into something like him or Elliot? Was he becoming like their Alpha? Adam wanted to cry out in protest and shake his head in denial. But what if he was wrong? What if the years of torture and abuse were finally getting to him? Forming him into a bloodthirsty monster, a rapist and sadist? A predator? What if he was finally losing himself and the battle to stay the nice guy he once considered himself?

Before he could go into full panic mode, he was saved by Alastair who already adjusted his clothes and announced that they will go inside to the feast. This time Adam prepared just part of the dishes since in the afternoon he was dragged back to Alastair’s black and blue bedroom. That’s why Mike did most of the cooking. He was a pretty good cook, although not as good as Adam. Still, once they entered the mansion and he, Darren and Mike were sent to warm up and bring out the food to the already set table, the dishes smelled mouthwatering.

But Adam had no appetite as he put the steaming hot soup in front of his Alpha and stole a glance at the still naked Tommy, who was kneeling by Alastair’s leg on the cold marble. Adam saw that he was still shaking and pressing his otherwise full lips into a thin line, staring at the floor in front of him. He looked exactly what he was – Alastair’s new pet. The bite and scratch marks on the pale back looked even uglier from this close and Adam retreated as fast as he dared, not wanting to look at Tommy anymore.

Once everything was served and the Alpha seemed pleased, Adam let out a little relieved sigh, fixing his gaze on his empty plate. He knew they all had to wait for a while before being allowed to eat. By the time it was his turn to start on the soup, Alastair was noisily eating some steak done raw. The freckled man forced some soup down on his throat to finally have something in his churning stomach. Eating felt wrong when he could smell the scent and blood of the new Omega. Tommy was left to eat last once everyone was finished and Adam wondered if he would get the remains of Alastair’s food. If he was lucky, he wouldn’t have to eat from the floor like a real dog. If he could eat at all.

It wasn’t rare that the Alpha decided not to give food to his weakest pack members. He wanted to keep them weak and obedient or he just simply forgot. They could never know and no one dared to say anything. Besides, the Alpha liked his Omegas fragile and skinny. Something Tommy already was. He looked so pale and petite, Adam wondered how come he didn’t snap in two outside while Alastair had his way with him. But everyone knew that the body of an Omega was stronger than it looked. That was one of the things that didn’t change through time. After all, once they had to be able to carry babies too.

For a moment Adam wondered how Tommy would look with a round belly, but then he realized that it would mean that he’d carry Alastair’s cub. Adam cringed from the thought of their Alpha siring a baby wolf. What if it turned out like its father? The Gamma put his spoon down from the thought, losing the little appetite he had. It’d be a disaster to unleash another monster like Alastair on the world. Trying to think about something else and not paying much attention to Tommy’s still alluring sweet scent he drank some water and glimpsed at their Alpha to see if he had everything he might need. He got up and a bit limping brought a new bottle of Alastair’s favorite red wine when he saw that the other bottle was nearly empty.

“Alpha…” he heard Elliot’s voice once Alastair finished boasting about something Adam didn’t pay attention to. “Will you keep your claim on the new Omega or will he be shared with the pack?” he asked with a disgusting grin and Adam nearly dropped the bottle, but managed to put it down next to the Alpha and with shaky hands take the empty one.

Alastair chuckled darkly and looked at his Beta. “You like him, don’t you?”

“His scent and fear is delicious,” Elliot nodded and shrugged a bit, his massive muscles moving under his tight black T-shirt.

“Yeah, he is,” he glimpsed down at Tommy, his gaze lingering on the healing but still harsh claim mark then he fingered one of the bloody bite marks he left on Tommy’s upper-back. The contact and pain made the Omega’s breath hitch and Adam could see him shudder. He turned his head away and walked back to the end of the table where his place was. He didn’t want to see or hear any of this. He wanted to go back into his room and curl up under the cover, licking his own wounds. He didn’t want to care about the new Omega. It was dangerous and pointless. _He’d be gone soon_ , he reminded himself and drank some more water.

“For now he’ll be just mine. I want to enjoy his body to the fullest. But later, perhaps, if he makes the mistake of displeasing me, I might consider passing him around to teach him a lesson,” he chuckled pushing his finger harder into the wound, making Tommy whine quietly, but he didn’t try to pull away.

“I see, Alpha,” Elliot nodded and dropped his gaze to his right where Tommy was kneeling. From the corner of his eye, Adam saw the Beta adjusting his bulge. _He wants to fuck him so bad._ _Disgusting_ , he thought and fought another wave of nausea. He had to focus on himself. Getting better. Healing. Eating. He had to eat to be able to heal. But eating seemed like another torture to endure. Still, he had to use his chance to do so, so for the rest of the dinner he tried to force some more food down his throat. It took all of his remaining strength to ignore whatever Alastair was saying, or the moment when the Alpha’s nearly empty plate was tossed on the floor in front of Tommy, who was ordered to eat the scrap of food left for him. He definitely tried not to hear the soft “Thank you, Sir” in response.

When the dinner was _finally_ over and their drunken Alpha dragged Tommy towards the dreaded bedroom, Adam busied himself with taking off the table and doing the dishes with Mike while the rest of the pack retreated into their rooms.

“Poor kid,” he heard Mike whispering under his breath while he was drying and putting away the clean plates.

Adam looked at him from the corner of his eyes but didn’t say anything just kept washing a glass. But he agreed.

“Go, Adam. You need to heal and rest. I’ve got this,” the Delta added when he realized Adam wasn’t going to say anything.

“I’m fine,” he shook his head. He was exhausted to the bone and aching, his leg hurting from standing and moving around this much, but the limping would be gone by the morning.

“Suit yourself,” Mike said then they stayed silent until they were done and Adam set up everything for the breakfast he’d make for the pack in the morning.

Once he was done and changed into his worn-out sleeping pants and T-shirt, he sighed relieved as he curled on himself. Finally he was in a horizontal position without any threat looming over him. His wolf was whining softly in him and he mentally reached out to pet and comfort him. He hated to feel him like this. He hated a lot of things lately. Once he drifted off, he dreamt of punches, kicks and shouts and then of blond hair, big brown eyes and white skin.


	3. Part 3 - Connection

**Part 3 – Connection**

_“I don't mind being ogled, ridiculed_   
_Made to feel miniscule_   
_If you consider the source, it's kinda pitiful…”_

Breath in, breath out…

Breathe in, breath out…

 _Just breathe_ , he reminded himself. He had to breathe through the pain. Maybe that way he could ignore it and forget it ever happened. But each shaky breath and move he made reminded him of last night. His muscles were burning, his ass sore like hell, the bite and scratch marks itching and he could feel the bruises littering his pale skin where Alastair grabbed him hard to hold him down and make him take his hard cock two more times after dinner.

Tommy felt how much he turned on the Alpha and he hated himself, his scent, his presence, his whole being for having such an effect on this sick man. Because the things he did to Tommy wasn’t normal. It was far from that. He could see in those scary red Alpha eyes how much he enjoyed causing pain to him. He was clearly a sadist. His new Alpha and owner would give him plenty of pain, he knew that by now. And he’ll take it. He’ll try. He’ll at least try and hold on as long as he can. He knew the point would come when he would finally fully retreat into his shell, burned out, soulless. He just prayed that moment would come relatively quickly, because he didn’t want to suffer through this each and every day.

He doubted the Alpha would go easier on him. No, the thickness of his arousal when Tommy whined and cried out in pain was a clear sign how much he got off on that. He was still shivering from the memory and maybe from the cold too while lying in the furthest corner from the door. There was only a thin comforter under him, but it gave no comfort to Tommy. He was afraid to wrap it around him as he didn’t want it to stick into his wounds. The only thing that managed to distract his tired mind was some faint and nice scent on the fabric so he buried his nose in it and inhaled that instead of the air thick with the scent of blood and cum.

He felt dirty and used, but he had no strength in him to move a single muscle and drag himself back to his room to clean up in the adjusting bathroom and present himself to the Alpha later in his study. He gave him clear instructions after getting a shower and dressing up. Tommy was to stay naked and ready for the Alpha whenever he was present and kneel by his feet if not instructed otherwise.

Swallowing hard he tried to collect the remains of his strength to stop sniffing the comforter and make himself move. He had two hours to present himself. His eyes were probably bloodshot from the held back screams and not sleeping a minute. They rounded and darted towards the door, dread quickly rising in him when he heard and saw someone entering the shady room. The thick curtains were still drawn together, stopping the light coming into the bedroom where mostly the colors black and blue dominated.

He tried to stay silent and curled up into an even smaller ball, not caring that his whole body protested against that while the stranger came closer with a tray in his hands.

“I don’t want to hurt you. I just brought you some breakfast and the Alpha told me to clean you up before I take care of his room. I’m Adam, by the way,” the tall guy said and stopped not far from Tommy, putting the tray down on the edge of the bed, clearly avoiding looking at Tommy or the bloody sheets.

Tommy stayed silent for a long time then he sniffed into the air and licked his dry lips. “It’s your scent.”

“Sorry?” Adam asked while going to open the curtains, but he paused and turned towards the Omega, but didn’t quite look at him.

“On the blanket. You… you were in my place until yesterday.”

Adam rubbed the black material of the curtain between his fingers and stared down at his hand, the silence stretching between them for a few more moments. “Yes. You’re right. I’m the Gamma of the pack.”

“Then I understand the smell of blood in the garden.”

Adam didn’t answer just shrugged and finally pulled the curtains apart, flooding the other side of the room with light. Tommy kept stealing glances of the tall and broad man, noticing the nearly fully healed cut on his freckled and handsome face. _Handsome_? His eyes rounded for a second before dropping his gaze. What was wrong with him? He was one of these strangers, these dark shadows looming over him. But… if this Adam used to fill Tommy’s position then he was hurt too and maybe… _Stop it! It might be the exact reason why he might want to hurt you. Revenge. Making himself feel better knowing that he had control over at least the lowest wolf in the pack_ , he warned himself not to let his guard down. His head started pounding from the conflicting thoughts and the exhaustion.

“I’m Tommy,” he said instead and cautiously watched Adam move around, opening all the curtains and a window too to let the stink of the room out.

“I know,” he said softly and for a second the Omega thought he saw the shadow of a smile. “Can you move on the bed or to the table?” he stopped by the corner of the bed where he left the tray of food.

“I… I don’t know,” Tommy mumbled ashamed and still a bit scared from the other wolf. He didn’t really mind being naked since as a born wolf he was used to it, but he didn’t want this guy to look at or touch his wounds.

“Okay… okay,” Adam said quietly, like someone who knew the feeling. As a Gamma he probably did.

Tommy watched him pick up the tray and carefully get closer to the curled up Omega, who tried to pull into the corner as far as he could. He knew he looked like a scared animal, but he didn’t care. He was an unknown wolf who could take advantage of his weakness. Compared to other Gammas this Adam looked pretty broad and big and Tommy didn’t doubt he’d be able to hold him down without any effort, if he wanted. But while watching him, he found nothing threatening or malicious in his moves. No, they were careful and slow as if he didn’t want to scare him.

He was about to tell him to leave, when Adam put the tray on the floor and sat down cross-legged as close as he dared, but then their eyes finally met and the words died on Tommy’s tongue. The Gamma had the most intense and sad blue eyes he’d ever seen and he found himself unable to look away.

“Please… let me feed you then. Let me help,” he asked softly after a long pause and it was Adam who broke the eye-contact to pick up a fork and put some scrambled eggs on it, offering it to him.

“Are you serious?” Tommy raised a brow and their eyes met again.

“Why not?”

“I don’t need your pity.”

“I’m not pitying you. I’m just simply trying to help. Because I nearly never had anyone to help me when I was like this,” he nodded towards Tommy’s body.

The Omega was still eyeing him suspiciously as he sniffed carefully, but didn’t smell any ill will on Adam. Either he was good at masking his scent or he was honest. After a minute of hesitation he finally reached out and took the fork. “I’m not a baby. I can eat myself,” he murmured, letting his messy fringe fall into his face. It was one of his shields. He often hid behind his hair. That was one of the reasons he had this hair cut and to be honest, he was glad that he was allowed to keep it.

He heard a soft chuckle from Adam and he had to look up to watch the freckled face but once their eyes met, Tommy dropped his gaze back down on the food. It seemed his body needed the food for healing more than he thought. And maybe Adam was a good enough distraction not to think about last night or what awaited him later that day.

“You’re something else, Tommy Joe,” Adam said on a fond voice and Tommy froze for a long moment. His mother used to call him like that. Those years felt as if they had happened in another life. Shaking his head he just kept eating until half of the food was gone and he thought that he’d get sick if he had to eat another bite.

“Aren’t you gonna finish it?” he heard Adam ask.

“No. I’m full. This was probably the biggest feast I’d had in a while. I don’t eat much,” he said trying to avoid Adam’s searching gaze. He knew the Gamma could read between the lines. What he really meant with his last sentence was that as an Omega he usually didn’t get much to eat. He had no idea about it but that was the moment when Adam made a dangerous decision, planning on feeding Tommy whenever he had the chance. “Thank you, though.”

“You’re welcome,” Adam took the tray away and put it back on the bed behind him then he was just staring at Tommy for a long moment. “Are you ready for me to help you clean up?”

“Uh… Why are you asking me? You are above me. You could just tell me to move,” he looked up at Adam from behind his fringe.

“I’m not like them,” he said seriously, holding Tommy’s gaze to let him see and smell that he meant it. “I won’t order you around. But I want to help and avoid you getting hurt if it can be avoided.”

“Why? Why are you so kind to me?”

“I’ve already told you. I was in your place several times and I always wished someone would’ve helped me. But… if you don’t want my help, you can tell me. I don’t want to force myself on you,” he said more uncertain at the end and he looked away.

Tommy stared at him for a long moment, feeling his wolf look up with interest. That itself shocked the blonde Omega, because he couldn’t remember the last time his wolf took interest in someone. He swallowed hard then lightly nodded. “Okay.”

There was definitely a smile on Adam’s face now but it quickly disappeared once he started concentrating on helping Tommy up. The Omega hated to admit, but it was nice to lean on someone after years spent alone and among strangers who looked at him as if he was an annoying bubblegum stuck to the bottom of their shoes.

He let Adam lead him into Alastair’s bathroom. He only blushed when he was helped into a steaming hot bath that first stung like a motherfucker but then let his sore muscles relax wonderfully. He was sitting there motionless, hands fisted on his thighs under the water and he didn’t look at Adam while the Gamma washed his back and tattooed arms clean. When he touched the healing claiming mark on the back of his neck, Tommy’s breath hitched and he pulled away.

“Sorry. Didn’t want to cause you pain,” Adam mumbled.

“It’s okay,” Tommy whispered. But it wasn’t the pain why he pulled away. It was the gentleness in that touch that stirred something deep inside Tommy. Something he didn’t know what it was and it scared him. He had a lot on his plate already and he didn’t want something else added to the pile. So when Adam tried to wash his chest with the sponge too, he took it from him and did it himself. The water quickly turned pink and filthy from the blood and cum they washed off the Omega’s body.

“You feeling better?” Adam asked kneeling beside the bathtub, watching him.

Tommy could feel his gaze on him and it made him squirm a bit as he nodded.

“I’m glad.”

“You’re playing a dangerous game with helping me like this. I’m sure the Alpha didn’t order you to be this attentive and kind to me,” he said letting the sponge sink onto the bottom of the tub.

For a long moment only the sounds of dripping water, dissolving bubbles and their breathing could be heard in the spacious bathroom then Adam stood up and went to get a big soft towel. He held it out for Tommy and shrugged when their eyes met for a brief second. “No, he didn’t order me. I wanted to be like this.”

It was still hard for Tommy to grasp the concept that someone wanted to help him without wanting something in return from him. He’d learned that lesson a long time ago. Still, he stepped out of the bathtub and let Adam gently dry his body before making him sit on a stool with the towel around his slim body. Tommy watched him move around with a fluid grace despite the healing wounds he knew Adam had under his clothes.

Once he took care of the bathwater, he watched him take out a first aid kit to disinfect his wounds even if they didn’t need any bandage because they were healing too fast for that. The Omega lightly shivered when he saw from the mirror as Adam put a warm hand on his shoulder to gently free his body from the towel.

“You smell so good…” he heard him mutter and Tommy tensed immediately, his face closing off. He knew his scent always affected wolves. “Hey, sorry… I didn’t…”

“You want to fuck me too.” It was a statement uttered on a flat voice.

“No… uh… I mean… I didn’t mean it that way. It’s just something I’ve noticed. I won’t do anything about it. I’ll touch you only to tend your wounds, I promise.”

“Why would you promise that? I can smell the lie on you. You want to fuck me. Everyone always wants to fuck me because of my scent, because of what I am…” he said looking aside, a deep sadness curling the edges of his mouth downwards, his features hardening.

“I’m sorry. It’s true, because… because you are _special_. You smell delicious and sweet… like home, but I swear I won’t take advantage of you. Please, believe me…” Adam babbled, trying to reassure him and Tommy was surprised as he looked back at Adam, seeing the truth on his freckled face.

“No one ever called me special or that I smell like home to them.”

“Well, to me you do.”

Tommy didn’t lie, it was the truth. His scent usually pissed off stronger wolves or made them want to bone and chew him a bit. Adam’s words took him off guard and all of a sudden he felt at a loss, not knowing what to think or how to act around the Gamma. So he just nodded when he gestured towards his wounds. He stayed silent while Adam was working on him, only flinching time after time from the stinging pain. He was trying to figure out what this meant.

***

Three hours later he was kneeling again. But this time between Alastair’s open legs. He just had enough room to fit his naked body between his office desk and chair. A hand was tightly fisted in his blonde hair, making sure he didn’t stop sucking the hard cock between his stretched lips. He tried not to think much about it. It was nothing new. He sucked cock before and in a weird twisted way he liked it too, even if it was humiliating and without his consent. In an even weirder way sometimes he considered it at least some human or rather wolf contact.

But he definitely wasn’t enjoying sucking his new Alpha’s cock. He was too firm, tasted and smelled just _wrong_. But he did it anyway since he had no choice. He relaxed his throat and bobbed his head dutifully while Alastair was talking business on the phone. Tommy let him set the pace and depth and he prayed not to choke on the hard meat. Luckily Alastair didn’t have a particularly big dick, but it was long enough to make things difficult if Tommy didn’t pay attention. By then he had a nice steady rhythm going and he focused on keeping that up.

“I’ll have to call you back later. Something came up,” he heard the Alpha say into his cell and soon the call ended. “Fuck, such a nice cocksucker mouth you’ve got there. Keep going and when I come, I don’t want to see a single drop going to waste. Understood?” he jerked Tommy off his wet dick with a harsh tug in his hair.

The Omega suppressed a painful whine and briefly met the Alpha’s dark eyes that started to turn into red from the arousal. “I understood, Sir.”

“Good. Now get back to your work,” he grunted and pushed Tommy’s head back down on his length until he couldn’t breathe and his nose pressed against naked skin.

He just found his previous rhythm when there was a knock on the door and whoever entered with Alastair’s permission, hurried to get over with his task. The second he stopped in his track, the scent of the visitor reached Tommy’s nose. _Adam_. The Omega’s eyes shut tighter and his hands on the floor fisted not to fuck up the rhythm that seemed to please the Alpha so far.

“Adam. It was high time you brought my lunch,” Alastair grunted and waved to his Gamma to put his tray down on the only clean corner of the desk. “I hope the temperature is right this time or you might find yourself sharing this little slut’s task,” he chuckled a little breathlessly. “Fuck, he is good… Just look at him how eager he is…”

Tommy could feel both men’s gaze on him and he wanted to dig a hole to himself and disappear in it, but he kept going, trying to ignore the hitch in Adam’s breath.

“It is the perfect temperature, Alpha. But… if I may add, I can come back to reheat it if… if this takes a bit longer,” he said carefully picking his words.

“No… it won’t take much longer. Stay and watch. He loves an audience, I can tell.”

Tommy felt his cheeks darken in shame and he worked harder, but Alastair misinterpreted it and took it as eagerness. In truth Tommy wanted this to end as soon as possible. He hated the idea that Adam saw him like this. He didn’t know why he felt like that, though. It was stupid. He was just another wolf who’d use him at some point. That morning and Adam’s kindness didn’t mean anything. Anything at all.

Trying to close out Alastair’s comments and the scent of Adam’s faint arousal, which just confirmed his previous reasoning to Tommy, the Omega sucked harder and faster, putting his tongue to work too. Since he didn’t know the Alpha and his reactions too well yet, his orgasm took him by surprise, but he managed to swallow most of his cum without gagging from the bitter taste. He thought he was finally over and did well when a last spurt came out of nowhere and a few drops ran down his chin. He tried to quickly lick them away, but Alastair noticed still breathing heavier from his orgasm.

“Uh-oh, what do we have there? That looks to me like you are wasting my precious cum… But don’t worry, I’ll think out a good punishment for you,” he lightly pulled on the blonde hair once more then pushed Tommy’s head away. “Now get back to your place and I don’t want to hear a sound,” he barked at him and Tommy hurried to crawl back next to the Alpha’s chair, avoiding looking at Adam with all his might. He hated that his failure had a witness and he hated the faint scent of the Gamma’s arousal.

“Alpha… please, tell me if the food needs reheating,” the freckled man whispered, trying to be polite, his features and scent back under his control.

“It’ll be fine like this. You can go. And I don’t want your scent lingering on my Omega again, unless I allow you. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir,” he bowed and backed out of the room as fast as he could.

Tommy now knew that sucking off the Alpha was his punishment for letting Adam touch him without permission. This pack was so fucked up, his head started to throb. He couldn’t understand these people, no matter how hard he was trying.


	4. Part 4 - Torture

**Part 4 – Torture**

_“This is not the way I pictured me_   
_I can't control my shakes_   
_How the hell did I get here?_   
_Something about this, so very wrong...”_

“Please…”

“Shut up and take it, you cunt.”

“No, please…” They were burning him. Not enough to make his skin smoke, but enough to redden the white flesh of his earlobes.

“Hold still!” Alastair barked at him.

“Please, Alpha… It hurts…”

“Good. Probably that will make you finally learn not to make any more mistakes,” he said on an emotionless voice and his hands that were covered in soft leather gloves not to burn himself, reached towards his massive office desk where there was another silvery piece of metal laid out on a black cloth.

During the weeks he’d already spent with his new pack, he made some minor mistakes because he didn’t know all the rules yet, but the Alpha didn’t seem to care about that and just punished him each time with putting another silvery earring in his ears. By then he had four rings in different size in each lobes; two small rings under each other higher in his cartilage in his right ear, and one ring at the same place in his left ear.

He was so clumsy. Pathetic. How could he already make so many mistakes? And even if it wasn’t his fault, naturally he got punished for it. Like today when he had nothing to do with how Elliot’s scent got all over him. It seemed as if the Beta deliberately wanted Alastair to punish him so he trapped Tommy against a corridor wall and pushed his whole body against him, strong hands groping him all over his lightly covered body. It didn’t matter that Tommy asked him to stop or tried to pull away when he felt the Beta’s arousal press against the crack of his ass. He just froze when his teeth tugged on the earrings in his lobe – careful not to burn himself – and whispered “Soon” into Tommy’s ear. He wanted to puke right there or run and wash his skin clean of Elliot’s scent, but he was already running late from seeing Alastair and of course he was about to receive his punishment for all this.

“Turn your fucking head to the right!” he barked at him again and while kneeling in front of the Alpha, fully naked now, he closed his eyes and did so, bracing himself for the pain with fisting his hands on his thighs.

This earring was different. It wasn’t a ring at all but a thin rod that would stretch askew across his ear from one cartilage to the other. These jewels hurt the most, making his ears burn stronger, but he still didn’t move while the Alpha made the two holes with a piercing gun – from which Tommy figured he liked to use this punishment on his predecessors too – and put the rod in place, fixing it with two small balls screwed on each end of it.

“There. It looks good on you, slut,” he grabbed Tommy’s chin, not caring about the few stray tears that slipped his closed eyes without his consent because of the pain, and observed his work. “How does it feel?”

“It hurts, Alpha.”

“Good. It’ll keep reminding you not to make any more mistakes. You’ve been here long enough to know how to please me and avoid such punishment. But maybe you just seek the opportunity to get punished. You like being hurt?”

“No, Sir,” Tommy mumbled.

“Liar,” he chuckled and Tommy cringed from the sudden sharp noise. “Next time you do something stupid, I’ll make sure you feel the weight of it. Now get on the bed and prepare your hole for me. I have to fuck Elliot’s scent off you, but I have to write an e-mail first. Get going!” he pushed Tommy away by his chin, making him nearly lose his balance and the Omega quickly did as he was told, grateful that at least Alastair wouldn’t do him dry. That always hurt like a motherfucker for days.

***

Tommy felt the heat rising on the back of his neck, spreading towards his cheeks and lightly burning ears, painting his smooth white skin first to pink then red. He was pissed. He did nothing wrong this time yet he was going to be punished again. He still couldn’t figure this twisted fuck of an Alpha out. He knew better than to dwell on it or try to see logic or reason in Alastair’s actions. He should be wiser than trying to do so. Yet he felt himself shaking with anger – an uncharacteristic reaction from Omegas. If he just understood, if he could just see a reason why he had to endure this humiliation… But there was no apparent reason. Maybe he was just too dumb, too stupid to see. Maybe there wasn’t anything there and only the bottles of wine and whiskey consumed were to be blamed why he was now kneeling in the middle of the dining room, the long table with the remains of food on his left.

The pack just had a feast – Tommy barely getting anything and if it weren’t for Adam, who kept slipping him some food whenever he had the chance, Tommy would look sickly thin by then. Alastair was celebrating a successful deal in whatever business he did. Tommy didn’t know and didn’t care either. Some members of the pack helped him achieve his goal so the booze was flowing freely after the feast. Tommy noticed that only Mike and Adam didn’t drink anything that contained alcohol. But the rest… the rest of the pack was drunk or at least tipsy and when he felt Alastair’s burning gaze land on him, his next announcement made Tommy’s blood freeze in his veins and that hate and anger intensified.

How the hell did he get here? How the hell was this his life now? What did he do to deserve this?

“I think it’s time… I think he’s ready to love you all!” he chuckled and stood, dragging Tommy with him on all fours into the middle of the room by his hair. “You all did well and made me proud. For that, I’m willing to share the Omega with the pack tonight. Each of you will have your turn with him to get off,” he said and from the way he uttered the dreadful words, Tommy understood that it wasn’t an option to fuck him. They all had to do it without the possibility to refuse.

Fuck his life. He didn’t know how he’d survive this.

_You’re scum. Nothing. A hole to feed and to be used. Remember, remember that. You know that! You are Omega. You have no right, you have no will. You live to serve others!_

The voice in the back of his mind was right. With a resigned sigh he looked up at their Alpha when he stepped in front of Tommy and the Omega’s slightly shaking hands started to work on opening Alastair’s pants, feeling the others draw nearer. Elliot and Colin making a few satisfied sounds like they’ve been waiting for this for a while now.

Soon his face was pressed against the wall while Alastair was pounding his ass hard and fast. Tommy ignored the slight burning sensation on his cheek. He closed his eyes and didn’t resist just took it like he was supposed to. Then it was Elliot’s turn and he proved to be just as violent as their Alpha. Tommy found himself bent over a part of the table which the Beta hastily cleared with one swipe of his muscular arm. He was clearly horny and intoxicated by the alcohol and Tommy’s scent, because he didn’t hesitate much. He was already pushing himself into Tommy’s loose and cum-filled hole. For once the Omega was grateful for that, because this way Elliot’s thrusts didn’t burn as much.

He closed his eyes once again to try distancing himself from what was happening to his body. It worked pretty well. He tried to focus on keeping his breathing even and comforting his shaking and cowering wolf. He felt sorry for him that he was stuck with Tommy like this, because whatever Tommy felt, the wolf in him felt it too and vice versa. He couldn’t remember the last time he could run under the moon as a wolf. The last time he was free and his wolf happy too. While he was staying with the Omega dealers, during the full moon they stayed locked up so they wouldn’t wander off or attract the attention of dominant wolves. Being claimed during a full moon was a serious danger to Omegas without a pack or mate. While Elliot finished, Tommy briefly wondered if in a few days he was to be locked up again despite that he had a pack now, which theoretically would protect him in case of an intruder. He didn’t know though if being locked up or running with the pack would be better. Maybe if they kept him back in the mansion, he’d have some time for himself to rest and heal. He guessed he’d see in a few days when the full moon would rise for the first time since he was with these wolves.

Colin wanted Tommy to ride him, facing away while the Delta was sitting on a chair by the table. So he got into position and ignored the rough scratches and squeezes, and the obscene squelching sounds caused by the leaking cum. He leaned on his tattooed forearms and bent his head, staying nearly completely silent while moving his ass up and down on the third cock he was having in him that day.

_What a slut._

The first Delta didn’t last long either and soon pushed Tommy off him. The Omega landed on his knees and stayed there, waiting for the next man. It was Mike as he expected. Like with food, he was shared around in the pack order. The brunette man seemed a bit reluctant and since those who were already finished with him moved to the living room area, he had a chance to lift Tommy’s chin and meet the empty eyes until Tommy looked away.

The blonde saw sorry and discomfort in Mike’s eyes and when his naked cock was offered for him to suck on, it was just half-hard. It was easy to guess from that that they both wished they could be somewhere else. But the Alpha’s word was law. So Tommy sucked and let Mike fuck his mouth and slightly pant above him. He kinda felt grateful that it didn’t take long for him to come down his throat and once he was finished, he mumbled a barely audible ‘sorry’ before quickly retreating into his room. He seemed like a nice guy and Tommy felt sorry for him for being forced into this. It was funny how he didn’t feel sorry for himself now. He felt just… detached from his body and what was going on.

Maybe that’s why it took him a little while to realize that Darren was already pushing his chest down against the floor just to roughly fuck up into his wet hole. He whined softly from the sudden intrusion in his already sore ass, but otherwise he stayed motionless and let the last Delta have his way with his body. The Omega didn’t fail to notice that none of the wolves dared to bite him. That was the Alpha’s privilege. But his aching and slightly bloody body was littered with scratches and bruises all over. His knees were protesting against the hardwood floor. He’s been kneeling a lot on such surfaces that day, but he stopped to care.

“You filthy slut, I know that deep down you’re enjoying this,” he suddenly heard the dirty blonde man’s hiss in his ear while he was pounding his ass. “I hate your kind. So annoyingly submissive and weak with this damned scent…” he grunted and sniffed into Tommy’s neck and hair, moaning louder and fucking him harder.

Tommy cringed and his body tensed for a second but then he forced himself to relax and press his palms against the floor so Darren wouldn’t push him forward with his thrusts. Maybe this wolf was affected by his scent the most, because Tommy could feel his emotions much stronger. He was horny, frustrated, greedy and he definitely detected some hate too. He didn’t reply though just tried to concentrate on his own breathing and close out the filth spilling from the Delta’s mouth.

And when Darren finally filled him too, making some fresh cum run down on his shaking inner-thighs, he let out a relieved sigh. They were nearly done with him. Only Adam was left.

But he didn’t feel any strength left in him. They all drained him, took a piece of Tommy with them so he stayed on the floor where Darren had left him before he joined the others in the other room. It seemed everyone lost interest in him the second they got their release. He was grateful for that. He didn’t know if he’d have been able to bear more comments or torture for that day.

He started to curl on himself when a big warm hand on the small of his back stopped him and when he felt a damp washcloth between his legs, his body froze and his eyes popped open to look back over his shoulder. It was Adam gently cleaning him up a bit.

“What are you doing?” he whispered weakly.

“Shh…” he shook his head and gently wiped his hole too.

Tommy let his head fall back on his forearm and sighed. Adam was playing a dangerous game, they both knew, but he didn’t seem to be concerned about that. Tommy had no idea from where did he have the washcloth, but it felt nice. He was grateful to the Gamma, who tried to make him feel less dirty and more comfortable. But this kindness didn’t mean he wouldn’t have to fuck him, so with his last strength he braced himself.

But once again he was surprised when Adam just rolled him on his back and reached under him to lift him up in his arms. He was stronger than Tommy thought and this time he didn’t want to pull away from the warmth of a body. Maybe he was just too shocked while Adam carried him to the fancy black and white sofa on the other side of the dining room, further from the rest of the pack. They were drinking and laughing while watching some sport on the flat screen of the living room which was adjoined with the dining room.

Adam carefully put him down on his back and leaned close to his ear so only the two of them would hear his words. “I’m sorry, Tommy Joe, but you know I’ll have to do it. We have no choice and I don’t want Him to punish you further. Please, forgive me,” he whispered barely audible even to Tommy’s wolf-hearing.

“You don’t have to apologize to me,” Tommy mumbled under his breath and avoided the searching blue eyes as he opened his legs in an invitation to begin and get over with it, although Tommy had to admit that he didn’t find Adam repulsive, not after what he’d risked for him.

“But I do. I’d never force myself on you. I’ve told you already,” he replied and pushed his pants down before moving between Tommy’s thighs.

The Omega couldn’t help himself, he had to take a glimpse and the sight of Adam’s half-hard cock made him inhale sharply. He risked a look into the blue eyes that looked greyer from the poorly hidden desire. “But you want me…”

“Yes,” Adam blushed a bit but held the eye-contact.

Tommy didn’t say anything for a long moment just reached out to touch him. He could see and feel the shudder that went through Adam’s broad body from the contact. Tommy pulled on Adam’s length a few times, feeling the Gamma grow hard quickly and he looked down surprised at Tommy. The Omega never felt this powerful before. He could see the power he already held over this wolf and for the first time in his life, he liked it. He liked his scent’s effect on him. He could see that in Adam’s dilated pupils, the way his nose kept sniffing the air, the shaking of his muscles… He knew the signs, but instead of violence and aggression, it resulted only in longing and lust and yet, Adam chose to refuse those urges. He could be already pounding him like the others did, but instead he was waiting for Tommy… to an Omega. He was something different.

“You’re not forcing yourself on me,” Tommy finally said once Adam was fully hard and leaking in his hand and quickly glimpsing to the side to make sure no one was watching, he put his free arm around Adam’s neck to pull him down for a chaste and shy first kiss.

And it felt surprisingly good. Tommy paused and pulled back enough to look at Adam’s hooded eyes and flushed freckled cheeks then down on his full lips before meeting his eyes again. He pulled him closer by his thick and long cock – bigger than any cock he had to take tonight, but he didn’t mind he… he wanted it inside him. The other man understood what he wanted and he let Tommy lead him into his wet and warm body, the slide inside easy from all the cum that was still in his ass. They both gasped for air once Adam bottomed out and then their lips met half way to melt into a much more passionate kiss.

This – especially when Adam started to move in him and put his pale legs around him – fucked with Tommy’s mind. He was confused to say the least and… turned on. It’s been a very long time so first he didn’t even recognize the feeling but as he felt the broad and warm body move above him and fuck into him, he remembered. He melted under the Gamma and let him take over. He wanted to enjoy the rare feeling to the fullest and not caring about his own blush, he moaned softly into Adam’s mouth, which muffled the sounds they were both making.

_Pleasure. Warmth. Lust. Safety…_

_Fuck me_ , Tommy thought or maybe he muttered it too once the kiss broke, because Adam was moving faster and deeper, adjusting his hips to brush his tip against his prostate each time he buried himself deep into Tommy. To muffle his cries and moans, Tommy felt a big warm hand on his mouth, but he didn’t mind. He just kept kissing, biting and licking Adam’s palm and fingers as his tortured body came alive to meet those wonderful thrusts. His pain, soreness and exhaustion were momentarily forgotten as pure adrenaline and lust and _need_ were coursing through his veins. His blood was singing and his head started spinning and he realized that he was hard and leaking, the scent of his own arousal sharp in his nose.

He looked up at Adam from under his lashes and he saw him watching him while panting through his mouth. He was gorgeous so wild and yet gentle. A god damn beautiful contradiction that made Tommy’s heart skip a beat and racket him towards his own release. Adam broke the eye-contact and leaned down to his ear.

“Come for me any time you’re ready…” he breathed then sniffed into his neck and kissed and licked his sweaty skin, dangerously close to leaving his marks. And for some unknown but powerful urge, Tommy wanted it so badly in that moment. His fingernails dug into Adam’s back through his crumpled shirt, his legs tightened around him and he moaned against his palm. “So beautiful… so good for me…” he heard the barely-there praising words and they became his undoing.

His slim body tensed then arched and Adam had to press down harder on his mouth as he moaned louder, his eyes slipping shut. He was coming hard on his stomach and chest and his ass was squeezing Adam’s big dick until he felt him freeze above him and pump him full with his cum. He focused on the feeling and this time it felt good, so fucking good. While floating on his own happy cloud, for a brief second he even felt proud of himself for being able to do that to Adam.

But then the moment passed and they were just quietly panting in each others’ necks.

“Bravo, Adam. You managed to make him come!” they suddenly heard Alastair’s drunken and cheerful voice.

They both froze on the sofa and then Adam was pulling out and away, making Tommy wince. The Gamma was on his knees next to the sofa in a second and bowed his head to the Alpha, clearly not knowing whether he should apologize or thank Alastair.

“It seems the slut enjoyed himself after all,” he chuckled again, waving with his glass towards Tommy, who didn’t dare to move an inch. “Next time I want to see you come for me too, my little bitch,” he grinned.

“Yes, Sir,” Tommy said hoarsely.

“Now take him out of my sight, Adam. I had my fun with him for tonight. Take him back into his room and clean him up. Another bottle of wine is waiting for me. Go,” he waved with the glass again, sloshing some wine on the floor, but he either didn’t notice or just didn’t care. Then he was on his way back to the rest of the pack.

Both the Gamma and the Omega sighed with relief then looked at each other, blushing a bit.

“Can you walk?” Adam asked while pulling his jeans up.

“I think so,” Tommy nodded carefully sitting up and bit down on his lip not to grimace.

“Come on, I’ll run you a hot bath,” he whispered offering him the hand Tommy’s been biting and licking.

The memory made the Omega drop his gaze and blush some more but he accepted Adam’s hand and let him pull him up. “Thanks… That… that sounds divine,” he mumbled while they made their way to Tommy’s rarely used room.

Later, when he was bathed, dried and tucked under his blanket he remembered how neither of them said a word. The silence was kinda comfortable between them. Adam remained gentle with him and it seemed he knew exactly how to handle Tommy. It was a strange feeling that someone seemed to care about him again. For a little while the Omega was afraid and cautious to give in to it, but then he thought maybe the higher powers, the Universe or whatever tried to compensate or something. And he found himself cherishing these peaceful and warm moments, because who knew? Maybe this was all he’d ever have from this feeling and he wanted to memorize and store it for darker times.

After Adam finally left, Tommy curled on himself, but he wasn’t crying like he thought he would. He wasn’t comforting his wolf either. No, his wolf wasn’t cowering or whining in his head, he was just laying there with his muzzle in the air to inhale Adam’s lingering scent and then he looked interested and maybe a bit expectantly at Tommy. He never saw or felt him like this before. And when Tommy thought back on the borrowed time he had with Adam, he smiled into the pillow without noticing it.


	5. Part 5 - Closer

**Part 5 – Closer**

_“I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this  
Is it a dream or a memory?”_

In a few days the pack was buzzing with energy and excitement. It was the night of the full moon. Because Tommy didn’t make any more mistakes and he managed to please their moody Alpha, he allowed him to run with the pack. As he suspected, the forest that surrounded the mansion was pack territory, which stretched for miles so they didn’t have to travel anywhere to find a safe place to run under the moon. While the wolves were getting ready, he tried to be as invisible as possible, not to cross anyone’s path.

He knew he’d have to be careful as a wolf too, because in that form his scent was much stronger and he’d have to spend a lot of energy on trying to mask and dull it as much as possible so the wolves wouldn’t try to pick on him too much. He couldn’t be sure about whether Alastair would chase them away or let them fight or trying to breed him. Neither option sounded good to Tommy so his already sharpened senses were picking up each vibe and shift in the pack’s mood. Omegas had to learn quickly that they should use all their skills in order to survive, and Tommy had practice at least in that.

To Alastair’s signal they all went outside into the garden and took off their clothes. The moon was pale and perfect on the starry sky and they all could feel her call. The Alpha was the first to shift into his dark brown wolf form and soon the whole pack followed. Tommy hesitated only for a few seconds while he drank in the sight of the strong wolves, some of them already howling at the moon or starting to playfully fight.

His eyes darted to a pretty big black wolf with grey eyes, which was staring at him and made a small sound as if encouraging him to shift too before Alastair noticed. That brought Tommy back to the present and he crouched, letting the change happen, his small light-auburn wolf finding his way to the surface.

Once the shift happened, the attention of the pack shifted back on him and he immediately cowered with his tail between his legs while he hurried to mask as much of his scent as he could. Alastair trotted back to him and sniffed in his direction, towering over him. Tommy lifted his head and bared his neck submissively, giving a small whimper in his haste to please the Alpha and accept his dominance. When the brown wolf leaned his big head down and bit the back of his neck, Tommy could see the black wolf take a tentative step towards them before remembering his place. _Adam_ , Tommy thought, finding the bigger wolf beautiful in this form too, while he went pliant and motionless under the Alpha’s bite. Luckily his fangs didn’t draw blood, it was more to stake his claim on the Omega. Which meant that the rest of the pack couldn’t touch him during the run. Some relief at least – even if it might have some kickback.

Alastair finally let him go and Tommy just waited there motionless while the Alpha howled at the moon, their signal to head into the woods. The brown wolf took the lead and the rest of the pack – except Mike and Adam who hung back a bit to wait for Tommy – followed him.

The auburn wolf slowly stood and when Adam made an encouraging gesture with his big black head, Tommy trotted a bit closer but even with his control firmly in place, he stayed out of range in case his scent affected Adam more like this. He kept his golden brown eyes on Adam and the silver wolf, Mike jogging ahead of them. The Omega got a bit braver when he didn’t feel threatened and soon he was following the pack a bit calmer.

Tommy let the slight feeling of freedom embrace his heart while his wolf was enjoying finally being out without being kicked around or forced to breed. The blonde man didn’t know if it would happen at some point of the night, but he sure as hell wanted to cherish these peaceful and light moments until they lasted. He was running freely under the moon with his pack – and for a minute he was willing to forget what kind of a pack. His heart was light as his paws hit the ground faster, the pack picking up the pace.

***

_He’s so beautiful_. That was Adam’s first thought when he saw Tommy finally shift into his small light-auburn wolf form. For a moment his unique scent hit him strong and he wanted nothing more than to wrap himself in that scent, rub it all over his black fur and get lost in Tommy. But he wasn’t Alpha, he was just above Tommy’s position. He had no right to do so and then Tommy did something – probably masked his scent, knowing how it’d effect the wolves running on pure instincts. Still he smelled damned good, so no wonder Alastair walked over to reinforce his claim on the Omega in front of everyone. No one would dare to go against his will, unless they wanted to challenge the Alpha for his position.

Even so, Adam found himself take a step towards the cowering Omega and the Alpha holding him down by the back of his neck. He had to stop himself in an instant before anyone could notice his misstep. He was still thinking about why he did something like that and why his wolf wanted to get closer to Tommy, when Alastair gave the signal for the run with a strong howl that resonated through the whole pack. Some of them answered with their own howls and then they were on the move.

Adam could feel Mike stay close to him and Tommy, who seemed to hesitate after being put in his place, but Adam could practically taste how badly he needed this run. Maybe that’s why he tried to encourage the shy Omega to come with them. And of course Alastair would tear them apart if something happened to his precious boy toy. Adam wanted to snarl from the thought, but he had to stop such thoughts. Just when did he start to care again? Probably right around the time when he first smelled Tommy’s scent among the other Omegas. He was such a fool, but he couldn’t help himself.

And now he was running there, staying close but not trying to get too near to the clearly guarded Omega, while first they were trotting then running through the forest. He and his wolf felt playful and happy and they wanted to somehow involve and encourage Tommy too, but he didn’t dare to leave his scent on him. So they just raced a bit and followed the trail that the others have left behind. Finally they had some break from all the shit they had to deal with lately and they could just focus on themselves and their wolves.

***

The first chance to prove his talent with the guitar presented itself in a few days after the full moon run. Alastair announced that he’d host a party for some important business associates – wolves and humans alike – and he wanted to entertain them with some quality music during the night. It meant that Tommy had to practice not to disappoint the Alpha. Luckily he was busy with work and left him be. Tommy and Mike already jammed a bit the other day because he was to play the bass on the event while Tommy was to fill the lead guitarist’s position. He even got an acoustic guitar. A sweet baby he handled with care. He was terrified of damaging her so he concentrated hard whenever she was in his slender but strong hands.

Maybe that’s why he first didn’t even hear someone enter his room. He kept his eyes on the strings while playing one of the songs Alastair requested to hear. There was a tricky part he tried to master and he was on his way of succeeding when the familiar scent hit his nose and he froze. _Adam_. He’d recognize that scent anywhere by now.

“Hey. Sorry, didn’t want to intrude. I knocked,” Adam said still standing by the door although he already closed it.

“Hey. You’re not intruding… if you are allowed to be here, that is,” Tommy frowned lightly.

“Don’t worry. He sent me to practice with you. The human drummer, Isaac will join us in a few days,” he explained but didn’t move and Tommy could see his nostrils flare a bit, probably taking sniffs from the Omega’s scent that understandably filled the room.

“That’s good then…”

“Yeah…” he blinked at Tommy who blinked back a bit confused.

“What are you waiting for? Come sit then,” he nodded towards the only chair he had in his simple room beside his bed, a small wardrobe and table.

“Sorry, I just… Never mind,” Adam shook his head and sat down, his freckled cheeks a bit flushed.

Could it be that he was waiting for Tommy’s permission? Why would he do that? He was above him in the pack… The blonde man frowned again then shrugged it off and glimpsed down at the guitar.

“That’s a sweet guitar you have there,” Adam said just to break the slightly uncomfortable silence.

“Yeah,” Tommy nodded, letting his hair fall into his face. “Too bad it’s not mine. She sounds amazing,” he stroked the instrument with admiration.

“You surely love guitars,” Adam chuckled and Tommy had to look up to see that he wasn’t mocking him. He clearly found it sweet and it made the Omega blush a bit too.

“They are amazing. And the gift they give me – music – is just… the best thing in the world for me,” he admitted.

“You can completely get lost in it, can’t you?” Adam smiled knowingly at him.

“Exactly… How…?”

“How do I know? Because I feel the same about singing. It’s my safe haven where no one can touch me. Not even _Him_ ,” Adam said softly, but instead of finding his jeans suddenly very fascinating, he held Tommy’s look.

“Right,” he agreed and bit his bottom lip before dropping his gaze back on his hands.

“How are you doing, Tommy?” Adam asked barely audible, not sure if the Omega would want to answer.

“I’m okay. I have something to focus on now,” he plunked a string.

“I’m sorry about what happened during the run…”

“It’s okay. I’m used to it,” he shrugged. He knew Adam meant when after all Alastair bred him later that night.

“It’s not okay! It shouldn’t be okay!” Adam suddenly raised his voice and Tommy cowered, pushing his back against the wall, lowering his head even more. When Adam saw his reaction he sighed and controlled his anger and voice. “Shit, I’m sorry Tommy. I didn’t mean to… I’m not angry at you… I’m angry at Him… He shouldn’t treat you like this.”

“You can’t talk like that. He owns me. He has every right to treat me the way he wants. I’ll survive. I did so far.”

“So far…” Adam repeated frowning. “And what do you think when will your luck run out?”

“I don’t know.”

“Tommy… I’ve seen it before and I’m sick of it. There were…”

“…other Omegas. I know. I’m not stupid,” he whispered looking up to meet Adam’s eyes and the freckled man’s heart sunk from the deep sadness he saw in the brown irises.

“You know what he’s capable of…”

“I know,” he nodded, letting his fringe cover one of his eyes from the move. “But what do you want me to think or do? I’m a born Omega. I am to follow orders and endure whatever may come. I can’t defy any wolf. I’m _weak_ , Adam,” he emphasized.

The Gamma shook his head vehemently. “That’s not true. You are one of the strongest persons I’ve ever known. You are also different from the other Omegas that came before.”

“I don’t understand,” Tommy frowned.

“You have no idea how strong you are. You are stronger than me too. Not physically, but mentally for sure. I don’t know how I could stay sane after all that Alastair had already done to you since you’ve been here. And I’m sure it’s just the tip of the ice-berg of what you already had to endure. Yet your spirit is still in tact, not broken like it was for some of the Omegas in this pack. You’re special, Tommy.”

“I’m nothing special. _I’m nothing_ ,” he protested, reciting the words that were branded into his mind by his instructors during his Omega training. Then he froze when Adam leaned forward and grabbed one of his thin wrists. He looked down at their hands and felt the Gamma’s warmth seep into his skin and bones. His wrist seemed so tiny and fragile in the light hold of the big hand that he had to look away.

“You _are_ special, Tommy. Or at least to me…” he whispered and the Omega mustered up his courage to meet the blue eyes with his unsure brown ones.

“Why?” he whispered back.

“I don’t know. But you make me feel… stronger. Protective over you, even. Each time He or any of the other wolves touches or even looks at you, I… I want to…”

“What?”

“I want to rip them apart… to keep you safe. Tommy… you affect me in ways I never thought I’d feel again. I had a pack before this, but Alastair took over and I’ve been living in this hell for years now. But… you know, you kinda remind me of the days when everything was different. When waking up in the morning wasn’t followed by the immediate thought of having to survive one more day.”

“What are you saying? It’s just my scent driving you nuts. I’ve seen it before. I’m not making you stronger, I’m making you crazy. Delusional,” he shook his head but didn’t dare to move his hand. Or maybe he just didn’t want to. The contact felt nice despite the topic and his wolf could only agree.

“No. I mean, yes, it affects me to some extent. But it’s different from the way the other Omegas affected me. It’s in a good, warm way. Like, encouraging me or something. I feel more confident when I’m around you. I thought I’d lost that part of me for good. Apparently I was wrong. So… thank you.”

“You’re crazy, Adam. This way of thinking is dangerous,” Tommy gritted his teeth and this time he pulled his hand free. “You’ll get us both killed. Or at least yourself. He’ll love to torture me for a while first.”

“Shit… Sorry. I wasn’t suggesting anything. I was just… Never mind. I’m sorry,” he sighed.

“It’s okay. But… I don’t think I want to talk about this anymore. We should start practicing.”

The freckled man just nodded and sat up straighter in his chair. “You’re right. We should focus on that. That event is important to our Alpha,” he agreed then they started working.

In a few minutes Tommy’s jaw dropped the second Adam’s voice started accompanying his playing and then that amazing voice took over the music with ease, making his guitar riffs support him instead of leading the unique voice. The sound of that voice… it struck a chord deep inside Tommy and a fine resonation started there, getting a tiny bit stronger with each song they practiced. Who was this man?

***

The event was important to Alastair, it was clear from all the guests arriving in expensive clothes and cars. The pack hired a few waiters and waitresses too to help out in the kitchen and serving finger food, the dinner then drinks too. Luckily the crowd was mixed, which meant that Tommy could finally be fully dressed in front of the people and that the chance for public humiliation was very slim. Humans didn’t know much about werewolves and their traditions, so he was safe at least until everyone left.

He was wearing black dress pants, a white shirt and a skinny black tie, his hair and make up perfect while waiting for them to start playing in the far end of the dining room where the band had set up. Isaac was short like Tommy and very talented behind the drums. He was a nice human and probably in a parallel universe they would’ve been good friends. Needless to say, they were a success with them supporting Adam’s amazing voice. The guests appreciated the songs with a few yells and clapping. Clearly Adam’s voice captivated most of them. They took a few short breaks but otherwise played nearly all night long.

By the end of the evening Tommy’s hands and fingers were slightly sore and hurting, but it was worth it. He couldn’t remember a time when he could play this long. He enjoyed himself a lot and found himself smiling at the band members a few times. For a change it felt good being a part of something like this. He was an introvert person by nature but while creating music with these guys, he felt himself open up a bit.

He was still pretty calm and happy while packing away the guitar when Alastair snuck up behind him and put a heavy hand on his shoulder. He froze immediately and felt as if he fell on his face. It was stupid to think the tipsy Alpha wouldn’t want him that night too for his pleasure. But being surrounded by his beloved music made him forget all about the torture and abuse he had to live with. With one simple touch reality crashed back on him and he let his head drop.

“Come on, Tommy. It’s time to go. Adam and Mike will take care of your stuff,” he said while fishing out a check from his pocket to hand it over to Isaac, who thanked him, but Alastair wasn’t listening. He was steering Tommy towards the corridor that led to the Alpha’s bedroom.

“What’s with him?” Isaac frowned putting the check away.

“He’s an asshole,” Adam muttered under his breath.

“Careful, Adam…” Mike murmured while packing away his bass and taking care of Tommy’s guitar too.


	6. Part 6 - Consequences

**Part 6 – Consequences**

_“I've felt the hate rise up in me..._   
_Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves..._   
_I wander out where you can't see..._   
_Inside my shell I wait and bleed...”_

“I want to kill him,” Adam whispered while cleaning a deep scratch mark on Tommy’s naked side.

“Stop talking and thinking like that,” Tommy warned him for the hundredth time.

“I can’t… Just look at what he did to you! For no reason!” Adam raised his voice only to force himself to calm down. He was right. Tommy didn’t do anything wrong, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. One of Alastair’s important business deals didn’t work out and he took it out on the defenseless Omega. And now he was bedridden with healing bite and scratch marks, his ass sore and throbbing with each small move he made. His lip was split and he had a black eye too, his skin littered with bigger and smaller bruises. His brown eyes seemed empty and dull in the half-lit room. The smell of blood and disinfectants were thick in the air.

“It doesn’t matter, Adam,” he whispered weakly and hissed under his breath when the disinfectant got into his next wound.

“Sorry,” Adam gritted through his teeth. If there was something he hated to do – besides watching the Omega getting humiliated – was this, tending to the wounds he didn’t deserve at all.

Tommy didn’t reply. He could feel the anger boiling under Adam’s freckled skin. That feeling was growing with each day a bit. It was strange to know that he affected someone like this and that anger wasn’t turned towards him. It was born from the need to protect him. No one tried to do that before and he was wondering where it’d lead them. Because… deep down, it appealed to Tommy. He kinda liked Adam’s reactions when it came to him. He knew it was stupid and that it’d probably end up with more tears and pain, but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to believe Adam’s words so badly. He said he was _special_. He knew he wasn’t but Tommy wanted to be.

“Tommy…” he heard Adam’s soft whisper and the way he said his name made the Omega look up at him. The Gamma was now leaning over him, finished with cleaning and bandaging up his wounds.

“Yes?”

“I think… I might… I think I’m falling in love with you,” he admitted barely audible.

Tommy’s eyes went wide. “What?!”

Adam didn’t answer just looked away, his lips curling downwards.

“You can’t. You just… _can’t_!”

“I know. Still… me and my wolf… we feel like this towards you. I tried to deny and hide it during these weeks. I’ve never felt this deeply towards anyone and _so_ quickly! It makes my head spin and my heart wants to burst out of my chest when I’m around you… Can’t you feel it?” he took one of Tommy’s hands and put it over his chest, his blue eyes finally searching the soft brown ones.

The Omega was still shocked with the faster beating of that heart under his palm. Was this real? Or just another dream his tired mind conjured up during his sleep. “For real?” he uttered, the vehement protests dying in his throat as his own heartbeats picked up too.

“Yes. I know I shouldn’t. I know it’s dangerous… But I want you. I want you with all my being. Each day I watch you being so strong, taking whatever you get without complaining. And that night when we were playing together with the others. You felt so happy and in your element. I couldn’t stop myself from admiring you, your talent and beauty. And I can’t stop thinking about those few minutes when we were one. I can still feel you and taste you. I know it’s crazy, but it’s true. I want you. I want you so badly and I don’t know how or why. I just know that I do,” he whispered leaning his forehead against Tommy’s while holding on to that hand that was pressed against his chest, his eyes closed as he was drinking in the closeness and scent of the Omega. “You are so intoxicating… It feels… it feels like you were made for me and seeing you like this… at the mercy of our Alpha… it kills me a bit each day. It makes me want to get better, stronger. To protect, to fight for you… I want you to be _mine_ ,” he added and Adam’s wolf could be heard in that last word.

Instead of feeling threatened like Tommy usually got when a wolf wanted to get close or put his claim on him, it felt as if dozens of butterflies got released in his stomach, easing the knot in it and wiping away some of the pain his body still felt. How did he deserve to hear such a confession? He had no idea that the Gamma had such deep feelings for him. He noticed the attraction, yes, but love? He was falling in love with someone like him? That was hard to wrap his mind around.

“I can’t…” he started but Adam hushed him.

“You don’t have to say anything…” he whispered on his lips and then it was Tommy who tilted his head and pressed their lips together.

A light burst of energy made his lips tingle when their lips met and he moaned softly into the kiss, although his body was far from being ready for anything else. He still let Adam take charge of the kiss and slide his wonderful tongue into his mouth, chasing his. Tommy was glad he was already lying because his knees would’ve given out under him from that kiss, which ended way too soon.

“I can’t take this anymore. Run away with me,” Adam suggested out of the blue and Tommy’s breath got caught up in his lungs.

“Are you insane?!” Tommy hissed and pushed Adam away enough to carefully sit up despite his body’s protests.

“No. I’m serious. I’m not strong enough to challenge him, but we could run away,” he said suspiciously calmly.

“Is this some sick test?” Tommy asked suspiciously, his distrusting nature taking over.

“No. As I’ve said, I’m serious,” Adam shook his head and let Tommy scent the truth behind his words. He didn’t try to hide anything from the blonde wolf.

“You aren’t kidding.”

“Nope.”

“It’s still a stupid idea. You think he’d just let us go without any consequences? You know the best how obsessed he is with Omegas and being in control over his pack. They’d track us and hunt us down in no time, Adam! Are you fucking nuts for even suggesting something like this? If they find out, they’ll skin you… us alive,” he shook his head.

“That’s why we could search for a stronger pack which’d take us in and protect us.”

“You were thinking about this before…”

“Yes.”

“There wouldn’t be a pack that’d take us in. No way. Our Alpha’s reputation is well-known around here. And who needs a Gamma and an Omega? They’d take you in easier still. But not me.”

“I wasn’t planning on staying around here. I was thinking of moving to the West Coast.”

“Adam… Just… stop it. It won’t happen. None of this will happen. Don’t try to give me false hope,” Tommy pulled further away, hanging his head. “I wouldn’t be able to go on if you did and then they killed you. Please, don’t do this to me. I don’t want to get into more trouble.”

“Aren’t you sick of this, Tommy? Don’t you want to break free? Free yourself from these chains and come with me? Be your own person instead of a boy toy? Even if you wouldn’t want to be with me… you could be free.”

“Stop, please, stop. Just stop, Adam. I don’t want to hear this,” he shook his head over and over then bit his lip, careful not to tear the wound open with his teeth. The sense of danger was getting stronger, prickling the back of his neck.

“Tommy…”

What Adam wanted to say got interrupted by Darren, Elliot and Colin bursting into the room.

“You fuckers!” Elliot growled, flashing his yellow eyes at them.

“What’s this about?” Adam asked, glimpsing up at the Beta, his shoulders and head dropping a bit forward from the unmasked aggression pouring off the three wolves.

“Planning on going anywhere?” he singsonged. It made the blood run out of both Adam’s and Tommy’s face.

“Don’t try to deny it, I heard it clearly,” Darren took a step forward, his smug grin spreading on his face. “This is treason, you know…”

Tommy didn’t know how to appear even more submissive or smaller while sitting on the bed, but he did his best while dread froze him. They were in deep shit.

“You always hated me for no reason, Darren. I am not surprised that you were spying on us. You hope to get a few good points by our Alpha?” he raised a thick black brow and Tommy cringed from his tone.

 _Is he completely insane?! He’s going to get us both killed_ , he thought desperately trying to come up with a solution, but his mind was blank and his mouth didn’t want to work.

“Shut up, traitor!” Darren growled and Adam cowered a bit, but stopped himself.

“Take it easy, fellas,” Elliot said and nodded to Darren and Colin. “We’re gonna make sure these two won’t escape until our Alpha returns and then he’ll decide about their punishment,” he grinned while he and Colin moved towards Adam and pulled him up by his arms.

The Gamma tried to fight their iron-grip but a kick in the gut made him stop. Tommy whined shortly when Darren grabbed his wounded arm and dragged his nearly completely naked body with him. He had no idea where they were going, but that soon changed when they took the stairs that led to a lower level. The basement. It was like one from the horror movies Tommy used to like watching as a kid. The sight of silver chains with cuffs attached to the walls and the ceiling, different tools lined up on the wall and small tables, a chair with silver restraints and reinforced cages in one corner made him shake like a leaf. It was cool down here and he felt his pale skin break out in goose bumps.

Elliot and Colin took Adam to one of the walls and put gloves on to secure Adam’s wrists with the silver cuffs that belonged to the chains coming out from the wall. He hissed, but otherwise took the slow burning of his wrists quietly. The same procedure was done to Tommy to Adam’s right.

“Idiot,” Tommy mumbled to the Gamma once they were left alone. He winced from the burning of his own wrists but otherwise didn’t show that it hurt like a motherfucker.

“I’m sorry.”

“I owe you a ‘told you so,’” he snorted.

“Yeah,” Adam nodded and sighed. “Me and my big mouth…”

Tommy didn’t answer just turned his back on Adam, curling on himself to keep his body as warm as possible without burning it with the chains and cuffs more.

***

 As expected, Alastair was furious when he got back to the mansion and was informed about what happened. They could feel his anger even before he entered the basement and it made Tommy cower on the dirty floor, eyes dropped and throat instinctively offered. Adam pressed his lips together and avoided the Alpha’s gaze too, but he stayed in his sitting position.

“How dare you pull some shit like this again, Adam?!” Alastair hissed crossing the room to grab Adam’s throat, squeezing tight enough to cut off his air. “Look at me!” he shouted into the Gamma’s face and then he obeyed. “You’re gonna pay for this. Both of you. You fucking mutt! You risk everything for a fucking Omega?” he hissed and spit out towards Tommy. “You are a disgrace, Adam. But I’ll show you. You’ll watch and think twice the next time you get such delusional ideas like running off with a scum like him!” he pushed Adam away just when the Gamma’s face was starting to turn purple from the lack of oxygen. “Chain him up!” Alastair barked at Elliot and Darren while Colin stayed next to Adam.

The Beta and Delta took off Tommy’s chains just to drag him to his feet and lift his arms above his head once dragged into the middle of the room. He got cuffed to one of the chains dangling from the ceiling. Once that was done, they repeated the same procedure with Adam, making him face the pliant Omega, whose toes barely touched the ground. Elliot moved towards one of the walls decorated with the different kind of tools and grabbed two cat o’ nine-tail whips with silver arrow-heads on each tails’ end. He handed one to Alastair who was standing half-way between the chained up wolves, then he moved behind Adam.

“Please…” Adam mumbled.

“What was that?” Alastair put a hand to his left ear as if he couldn’t hear Adam.

“Please, he had nothing to do with this. It was my idea. Please, punish only me. He said no. He stayed loyal to you. Please, Alpha…” Adam begged louder.

“No, no, no… Adam, Adam… he has everything to do with this. He and his kind put crazy ideas in your stupid head. He caused this disobedience. He turned you against your pack. So you both deserve to be punished for that until you both know your places,” he said letting the tails of the whip slide across his covered fingers while talking. “And with your stupid idea, you will cause pain to the scum. _So much pain_. And you’ll watch it and remember that each time you disobey me, he’ll suffer for it!” he growled and stepped behind Tommy to swing the whip with full force.

The pain came a few seconds delayed but then Tommy was unable to keep his scream back. It was overwhelming and made his back burn and smoke, his skin tearing open as the silver got caught in flesh before being pulled out. His shocked eyes met Adam’s for a second then he pressed them shut and cried out from the next hit, his previous bite marks and scratches reopening, filling the basement with the smell of fresh blood and slowly burning flesh.

Adam’s chain rattled as he foolishly tried to do something. That was when Elliot grabbed the back of his T-shirt and tore it open enough to swing his own whip, the tails biting into his freckled skin. Adam saw stars from the pain, but he bit off his cry and growled instead, trying not to look as pathetic as he felt. Alastair was right in one thing: he caused more suffering for both of them. He was such a fool.

“Watch him!” Alastair shouted at Adam and the Gamma had no choice but to look up. The second he did, Elliot stopped whipping him. Tommy wasn’t looking at anyone anymore. His head was bent, face hidden behind messy and sweaty hair. His thin body was shaking and bleeding while the Alpha kept whipping him. Thick waves of pain and despair rolled off the Omega, who had no strength left in him to mask his feelings or scent. It clearly turned that sick bastard on. Adam noticed the bulge at the front of his pants and he felt sick.

When Tommy yelled himself hoarse and could only whimper weakly, Alastair stopped whipping him. He tossed the object on the floor splattered with blood and dragged down Tommy’s stained briefs.

“Take him off and put that table in front of the traitor!” Alastair commanded and Colin took care of said small table while Elliot and Darren dealt with Tommy. Grabbing the back of the weak Omega’s neck, Alastair dragged him over to the table and bent him over it in a way so Adam had a view of them from the side. “You wanted this tight little hole all for yourself, huh?” the Alpha grinned opening his fancy pants and pushing it down with his briefs. “You forget that he is mine and those whom I choose to share him with. And thanks to your actions, I’ll share him with my wolves. We’ll destroy that tight little hole. Fuck it loose because of you, Adam. And you won’t be able to do anything against it. You lovesick fool!” he laughed, taking a packet of lube from Colin to slick up his hard cock, but otherwise he didn’t waste time to prepare Tommy. He was already pushing, forcing himself inside, the Deltas holding down Tommy by his tattooed arms, while Elliot took out his cock too and stood to Tommy’s head.

The Omega’s eyes became empty, his expression resigned as he gasped for air from the painful intrusion then without asking he dutifully opened his mouth and let the Beta feed his cock to him. He stopped squirming and resisting. He deserved this. For a moment he believed that they could do it. That he and Adam could run away and build a new life. Now this was the punishment he deserved to get for believing such a fairytale. He should’ve known better. He already knew fairytales didn’t exist in real life. In real life there was only pain, misery, humiliation, beatings and abuse. That was his life. _That was his place_. So he relaxed his body to let Alastair fuck him harder and he started sucking the cock stuffed into his mouth. He tried to ignore Adam’s begging and the pain that took residence in his whipped back and abused ass and do what he was supposed to do.

To Adam it was agonizing torture to keep watching the ugly scene right in front of his eyes. He knew he’d have nightmares about this for a long time. He wanted to close his eyes and imagine this wasn’t happening at all. But he didn’t dare in case they would kill Tommy otherwise. He felt tears running down his pale face, his back stinging like a motherfucker, but he just kept watching them gangbang Tommy for god knows how long. Once they were done, they left the shaking Omega bent over the table. His body was stained by his own blood and the cum of the four fuckers. Adam couldn’t believe they could do something so awful, even if he knew they did worse in the past.

For a moment he thought Alastair was going for the kill like so many times before to finish off the current Omega when he got bored of him or her. But he just spit on Tommy’s back and smacked the bloody and cum-covered ass. “Fucking slut. See, Adam? At least he took it like a man, not like you with all the whining and begging me to stop,” he chuckled and tucked himself back in his pants. Then he walked next to Tommy’s head and grabbed him by his hair to turn his sickly pale face towards Adam. “See how weak your ‘savior’ is? He couldn’t even break free. He could only cry like a baby. And you wanted to run away with such a loser? What a joke!” he lifted Tommy’s head just to let it drop back on the wooden table with a thud.

Tommy wasn’t looking at Adam or anyone else. His face and eyes were blank and empty, like his soul wasn’t connected to his body anymore. He let them use then move his body. He didn’t really notice that he was being dragged over to one of the cages then shoved in. He just curled on himself, showing his naked and bloody back with the crisscrossing, ragged lines of the whip and the previous bite and scratch marks towards the rest of the room.

“Fucking pathetic Gamma,” Alastair slapped Adam with the back of his hand, watching his head move to the left. “I’ll keep you both in here for a while so you two can reflect. Then we’ll see if I can consider letting you come upstairs again. It’ll depend on how good little wolves you two will be,” he growled then motioned for Colin and Elliot to chain Adam back to the opposite wall.

He made a few feeble attempts at trying to escape, but a few kicks in his gut and shin then one on the back of his head stopped him and finally he blacked out. But not before something flickered in the depths of his heart.

Something small but already strong. Something that would change everything.


	7. Part 7 - Resolve

**Part 7 – Resolve**

_“Your impossible ego fuck is like a_   
_Megalomaniacal tab on my tongue_   
_You fuckin' touch me I will rip you apart_   
_I'll reach in and take a bite out of that_   
_Shit you call a heart...”_

It’s no wonder that after their severe punishment Adam and Tommy acted as good and obedient as possible. Adam did it gritting his teeth because Alastair blackmailed him with hurting Tommy again and hunting down Neil, his little brother. That was always a good threat to make Adam behave. He didn’t want the pack to go after Neil. He couldn’t allow that. And Tommy… well, he became more introvert, barely speaking or reacting to Adam or the others. He merely did what an Omega was expected to do: obey, take what he gets and shut his mouth.

Adam’s heart was bleeding because the blonde boy didn’t want to do anything with him. No talking, no reactions when he entered the room or tried to slip him some extra food. He took nothing from Adam and the Gamma was afraid that with his mistake he made the Omega hate his guts. His wolf was whining and pining after Tommy, but he had to hold it back. He couldn’t risk Tommy or Neil getting hurt because of his uncontrollable desires and feelings. He had to be a good Gamma and follow the rules.

But something deep down was different. Something has changed while watching the four wolf gang-rape the defenseless Omega. Adam had a new set of nightmares from the memory, but at the same time it did something to him and his wolf. The black animal side of him had moments when he wasn’t scared and didn’t cower on the ground when one of the pack members walked by while Adam was cooking or cleaning the mansion. The wolf was watching each move they made quietly. And a strange calm was slowly taking over his mind. A calculating calm. It was somewhat scary but Adam didn’t fight it. He wanted to know where these changes were going to lead him. He felt more collected and only a few days had to pass since they were let out of the basement to feel somehow… stronger.

One morning, when there was a strange subtle change in the air, he finally realized that what he’s been feeling growing inside him was his resolve. It was about him and keeping Tommy safe. He knew he should’ve lain low, but he simply couldn’t. And now there was something going on that made him restless and interested at the same time.

He was cooking in the kitchen, thinking about all these new and growing feelings inside him and his wolf when it happened. He caught a whiff of an exotic scent. It reminded him of Tommy’s but something was off with it. Turning off the stove he headed out of the kitchen, sniffing the air to find the source of that scent. Frowning he passed each room on the corridor until he found himself in front of the door to Alastair’s study. With slightly shaking hands he opened the door and that scent hit him in the chest like the hot shower of pheromones it was.

“Oh my god,” he gasped for air, feeling dizzy and he felt blood rush down south in the next moment.

He quickly scanned the room and spotted Alastair standing in the middle, hard bulge and wolfish features easy to notice. Adam followed the Alpha’s gaze into one of the corners where Tommy was hunching down on himself, shaking and trying desperately to control himself and his scent that rolled off him in thick waves.

Adam saw Elliot holding on to the edge of Alastair’s desk in order to hold himself back. He was turned on by that scent too and as the door was still open, Adam felt the others closing on the room too, all allured by Tommy’s different, much stronger scent. It was calling for all of them and Adam’s eyes rounded. _That must be it_ , he thought and his suspicion was confirmed by the Alpha.

“You’re finally in heat…” Alastair growled more wolf than man and took a few steps closer to the naked Omega.

“No…” Tommy whined, but his body went against his words, it sent another wave of that sweet, sweet scent that made Adam’s mouth water and his hard cock throb in his pants.

“You’re fertile after all…” the Alpha chuckled hoarsely and licked his sharp fangs. “I’m gonna fuck and breed you so good. I’m gonna make you carry my pup…” he growled louder, clearly at the verge of losing it.

Adam went into panic mode seeing Tommy’s terrified eyes that were clouded over by the heat too, making him unable to think clearly. Adam could see and feel him fighting his body, which instinctively wanted to offer itself to the Alpha, but Tommy was clearly scared about what could happen. He didn’t want this, and that’s when something clicked in Adam’s mind and he managed to suppress his desire somewhat. A moment of clarity came over him and he looked up.

“NO!” Adam growled, feeling his facial features change, his eyes glowing in silver while his fingers turned into claws.

For a brief second Alastair looked shocked as he turned towards the door. “What did you say?”

“I said _no_! You _can’t_ breed him. You’ll never breed him again!” he growled again.

“Adam, no…” Tommy managed to utter, his body shaking more violently, his scent filling the room, becoming nearly overwhelming. It was as if Tommy unwittingly wanted the males to fight for him. Adam was pretty sure that was the case, because he remembered reading about that when wolves were in heat.

“You fucking brat. I should’ve killed you a long time ago. How dare you defy your Alpha? You have no right,” Alastair spit.

“I have every right, because _I challenge you_!” Adam barked back, feeling some previously unknown power flow through him and his wolf.

“For a fucking Omega?!” the Alpha chuckled.

“Adam, please… _don’t_ …” Tommy panted, but the Gamma ignored him and fixed his gaze on Alastair.

“Yes. For Tommy. I won’t let you breed him and torture him anymore. _I challenge you_ ,” he repeated in front of the whole pack now. “Do you accept?” he raised a thick black brow.

There was tense silence for a moment then Alastair grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. “Very well then. Bring it on, little Gamma. I’m gonna rip you apart then take what’s mine,” he pointed a sharp claw towards the corner where Tommy tried to curl up as much as possible.

“Adam…” the freckled man heard the soft voice of Mike.

“Keep the others away from Tommy,” he turned his head for a second to look into the Delta’s eyes.

A silent agreement was born between them and Mike moved closer to Tommy to put himself between them and the rest of the pack.

“No one goes near him until we are done!” Adam announced as if he was the Alpha and it made Alastair laugh out loud.

“Who do you think you are? His scent made you crazy!”

“I’m the one who’ll defeat you and protect Tommy,” he said on a stern and confident voice. The power behind them making Mike, Darren and even Colin shudder. No one knew where this primal strength came from the Gamma, but they could feel it.

“Show me what you’ve got then!” Alastair shouted with an insane light glowing in his red alpha eyes.

The next moment Adam growled and the tearing of fabric could be heard as they both shifted and jumped at each other’s throats in a brown and black blur.

***

 Something was different that day. Tommy could feel it in his bones the second he woke up in his small room. He stretched on his bed and stroked his naked chest with one hand. His skin felt different and not because of the healing yellow and green bruises on it. There was something… An itch… like a splinter in your brain that doesn’t leave you alone. It was there, nagging him, making him squirm in bed and moan softly in frustration. He had to get up but he wanted to stay in bed all day. It wasn’t like him, but for once he wanted to lie around lazily. Maybe… maybe touch himself for his own pleasure for a change. Fantasize about someone worthy… maybe Adam, but no, he got Tommy into trouble. Someone else, someone strong who could protect him, claim him, breed him…

Tommy’s hand stopped before it could reach his half-hard cock and his eyes popped open. What the hell was he doing? He stopped writhing on the bed and sat up, shaking his head. Such strange thoughts… Getting up he went to the bathroom to take a shower, washing away the remains of Alastair’s scent. Once feeling somewhat clean he did his hair and make up, not wanting to displease his Alpha, then it was time for him to go to the study and kneel by his chair.

It should’ve been like any other day since the Alpha allowed him and Adam to come up from the basement. Tommy made sure he avoided Adam as much as possible. He didn’t want to live through another scene like down there. He wanted his mind to stay blank, disconnected from his body. He had ears and eyes only for his Alpha now. Not that he’d be eager to open his legs for Alastair, but following his orders and doing everything as perfectly as he could made his life as an Omega a bit easier.

Until today. He felt a wave of heat prickle the back of his neck then run down his spine while walking towards the study on the corridor. He had to put a hand against the wall to steady himself and he took a few deep breaths. Getting sick would suck big time. He was sure Alastair wouldn’t be merciful if he did. Omegas rarely came down with anything, but it wasn’t impossible. Steeling himself once the heat wave was gone he continued his way to the study then entered and was about to take his place by the working Alpha’s feet when he doubled over and started panting through his mouth. His eyes widened because he had no idea what was going on, but then he smelled it. His own scent much stronger and somehow different. He tried to tune it down, but his control was slipping on it and when he looked at the Alpha, hearing his low growl, dread made Tommy’s blood freeze.

A primal lust and want was shining in the red Alpha eyes and he swallowed hard, backing into a corner and sagging down by the wall. That strange feeling was growing in his body again, sending more heat waves through him and his whole lower tummy was throbbing, his cock hardening between his naked legs. What the hell was going on? _It can’t be_ , he thought desperately as things started to click in his cloudy mind.

“You’re finally in heat…” he heard Alastair’s growl and Tommy wanted to protest, tell him he was wrong, but a spasm made his body twist against the wall and the Omega curled up into a small ball.

He couldn’t. This wasn’t happening! He couldn’t go into heat. He couldn’t let that happen. Not with _this_ Alpha. He didn’t want it. No. No! He couldn’t follow the conversation in the room. He had no idea who was talking and about what, but when he heard Adam’s strong voice saying ‘no’ to Alastair, he had to look up.

 _Are you fucking crazy?!_ , he wanted to shout at Adam when he finally understood what he was doing. Challenging Alastair’s position because of _him_??? The Gamma was surely insane. Or he had a death wish. He simply wasn’t worth it to go against that insane man. And yet… like before, somewhere it appealed to Tommy. The heat was probably fucking with his brain as he uncurled and lay on his tummy on the floor, his fingers turning into claws, naked ass up in the air towards the corner while he was facing the room. He _needed_ … he _wanted_ … he was burning up. He had to find release somehow. And he… he liked to watch the brutal fight between the so much stronger wolves. A black and a brown one. They were beautiful and they were fighting for him… To the right to breed him… It made Tommy’s cock throb and he moaned under his breath, arching his back some more as he rubbed his cheek against the hardwood floor.

“Shit…” he heard Mike’s voice nearby as he tried to focus on the barely human Darren edging closer while Adam was sinking his teeth and claws into Alastair. Colin and Elliot were barely hanging on to their control too.

Tommy didn’t like that. He wanted them to lose it too and join the fight and before he could think about what he was doing, his body let out another wave of his intoxicating scent full of exciting pheromones, soft whines leaving his throat without permission. It seemed his body had its own mind. He was ready. He was _so_ ready. He wanted to touch himself everywhere, but he knew it wouldn’t be enough. Nothing would be enough. Just the cock and knot of the strongest male.

“Jesus _fuck_ …” Elliot groaned and Tommy watched satisfied as now everyone was in wolf form except him. Mike was trying to keep Darren further and when Elliot and Colin started toward Tommy, the Beta growled at the Delta, who didn’t back down and it ended up in a bloody fight too.

A bit more satisfied the Omega rolled on his back and arched his body, his cock leaking on his naked stomach while he ran a hand down on his smooth inner-thigh. He was panting and sweat was glistening on his pale skin. He closed his burning eyes for a second and moaned louder. This was torture. So overwhelming, the heat, the need, the aggression and scents of all those strong males and the blood… So much blood was being spilled _for him_ … He wanted one of them to win. Any of them. _Someone please ease this burning…_

***

 Adam had no idea for how long they’ve been fighting. Blood was soaking his black fur in several places, but Alastair didn’t look much better either. Probably both of them were surprised that Adam managed to stay on his feet for this long. Especially while Tommy’s actions in the corner were fucking distracting for each and every wolf in the room. The Gamma never smelled or felt anything like that, but Adam had to concentrate. He risked only a few quick glances towards that corner when Alastair was catching his breath.

But now he could see Colin lying on the floor and Elliot getting closer to Tommy while Mike was still fighting Darren, keeping him away from the Omega. _Shit_ , Adam thought. He had to do something fucking quickly. Alastair exploited the few seconds when Adam wasn’t paying attention to him and the Gamma found himself knocked to the floor, the Alpha biting into his back. He whined painfully but managed to wriggle out from under him before Alastair could bite the back of his neck. It was a close call. He had to avoid that at all costs because he wouldn’t have another choice than to submit and give up. That’d probably cost his life.

Getting up he attacked again and he had no idea from where he mustered up some more strength while seeing wolf-Elliot drool on Tommy’s stomach, so close to his goal, making the Omega arch and whine. Adam suddenly managed to bump his head into Alastair’s side, quickly biting into the thick brown fur and he tore out a chunk of it along with the skin. The Alpha whined painfully and tried to get further away as blood splashed on the hardwood floor, but this was Adam’s chance to end this before Elliot could touch Tommy. And that thought itself made Adam’s eyes flash and the next moment his jaw was closing around the Alpha’s nape, teeth breaking the skin and big paws keeping the injured wolf down, holding him firmly. Adam was growling loud and warningly, ‘don’t move vibes’ rolling off him, but it wasn’t only for Alastair, who was trapped under him, but to the rest of the pack too.

Time seemed to freeze. The attention of the wolves was on Adam and Alastair – except for Darren and Colin who were unconscious now. They were all waiting to see if the Alpha would yield to Adam. He tried to fight him for a couple of minutes before finally going pliant under him. With the taste of victory and a rush of power Adam slowly let Alastair’s nape go and got off him, turning his attention to Elliot and Tommy, growling at the Beta to back off. That’s when he heard Mike’s warning bark and in the next moment he found himself under Alastair again, who was going for his neck in an attempt to tear his throat out.

Adam put his front paws on the brown wolf’s chest and scratched like crazy, making more blood fall on his black fur. He twisted and turned and snarled while the Alpha whined in pain. Anger flooded Adam’s mind, bringing back all the pain and hurt he caused not just to Adam, but to Mike, Tommy and the other Omegas before he killed them and then his jaw snapped and tore into flesh and windpipe and great satisfaction flooded Adam and his wolf hearing the sick fuck choking on his own blood. He pushed the dying wolf off his own body and stood, not caring about the blood just shaking his black fur back into place. He watched Alastair’s red eyes roll around then round as it fixed on Adam’s merciless and much more powerful form above him. Then slowly – very slowly the red bled out of his eyes, leaving a dull brown behind.

At the same time Adam felt his throbbing body starting to heal faster than usual and when he saw movement from the corner of his eye, he noticed Mike carefully come closer with his head bent and his tail loosely between his legs. He offered his neck and licked the underside of Adam’s chin, his actions and whole body language saying one thing: _Alpha_. And it was true. Adam caught his reflection in one of the mirrors on the wall and his eyes were nearly fully changed from silver to the red of Alphas!

He turned his head back to Mike and licked his muzzle as a sign of acceptance then he looked at Elliot and the other two wolves slowly coming around. He took a few steps closer to them straightening himself up to his full height. It seemed he appeared taller and broader than usual and his power hit the cowering wolves and Tommy with full force, a warning growl leaving his muzzle. _Shift!_

It was a non-verbal command directed towards the Beta and the Deltas and they immediately changed back into their human forms, shaking visibly from the forced shift. Adam on the other hand followed them gracefully, but his eyes stayed red.

“I defeated and killed Alastair. Do any of you want to challenge me for my new position?” he growled more wolf than human, letting his burning gaze wander from one man to the other. He knew he had to deal with this immediately before he could let himself focus on the impatient Omega who was watching him clearly fascinated and turned on like hell.

“No,” Elliot shook his head, dropping his eyes to the ground, probably thinking what’d Adam do next. The Deltas answered the same then the former Beta lifted his head but didn’t quite meet the new Alpha’s red eyes. “What do you want to do with us, Alpha?”

“I don’t wish to have the three of you in my pack. You tortured and hurt Tommy, Mike and me too much in the past. I don’t want to ever see your faces again. Otherwise I’ll kill you. I disown you three from this pack. Is that clear?”

“Yes,” came the answer in unison.

“Now get your things and fuck off!” he barked and the trio left the room as quickly as they could. Adam watched them go, his brain still trying to catch up with what’s been going on in the last hour or so.

The change was drastic. From Gamma he became an Alpha. But he felt strong and confident like never before. He knew he grew up to the role now that he had a purpose. Someone who had started all this. _Tommy_ …

He turned his red eyes and took a deep breath from the blonde Omega’s heady scent. He was still lying on the floor and he was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen.

 


	8. Part 8 - Together

**Part 8 – Together**

  _“I have sinned by just  
Makin' my mind up and takin' your breath away”_

“Mike…” Adam forced himself to turn his eyes from Tommy – and had to feel his claws dig into his palms to be able to ignore the disappointed whine coming from the corner – and focus on the last remaining wolf. He just finished shifting back into his human form.

“Yes?” he asked cautiously looking into Adam’s new eyes.

“You are free to go wherever you want or you could like, join me. I guess I’m in need of a pack and if there’s nowhere you want to go…”

“I’ll join your pack,” he cut in nodding, and for a second Adam could see the old Mike from their old pack where they were friends.

“Alright…”

“But… if I may…” he said slowly, making sure that he was breathing through his mouth – not that it helped much with Tommy’s scent which was so thick in the air by then that it made each breath hard to inhale. Adam nodded and the ex-Delta swallowed hard. “You should first deal with him. I can wait. I’ll… find something to do… Like… getting rid off Alastair’s body or something.”

“Yeah… yeah, that’d be good. Take him outside into the back then we’ll deal with that later… but… yeah…” he closed his eyes as another wave of that sweet alluring scent hit his senses. “Go. Go now…”

Mike didn’t say anything just grabbed the hind-legs of the dead wolf and quickly pulled the carcass out of the room, leaving a bloody trail on his wake, but Adam couldn’t give a damn about that.

“Adam…” he heard from behind and he turned slowly, his eyes now fully red, nostrils flaring from the scent and sight of Tommy splayed on the floor. “Please…”

“Fuck…” he took a step closer. “Tommy…”

“It burns… it burns so bad… Please, help me… _Alpha_ ….” he breathed nearly whining, his eyes glued to Adam’s naked form, especially his impressive erection bobbing between his legs. “ _I need_ …”

“Tommy… Tommy, just… think for a second… Do you want to join my pack too? Like Mike?”

“Yes! Yes, I do!”

“I’m not sure how sober you’re at the moment.”

“I know I want it. I know… I know I want you. You’re safe… you’ll keep me safe. _You won_. You’re the strongest. You fought for me… us…” he moaned arching his back, his legs falling open slutty-wide and his fingers traced his own hole, wanting something to happen so badly. “You earned us…” he continued along with his wolf, which made his voice raw and his brown eyes turned golden. “We want you. Take us… mate us… breed us!” he whined.

“Tommy…” he groaned from the sight, his dick visibly throbbing in the air.

“Don’t you want us?” he whined and disappointment etched itself onto the beautiful face.

“Of course I… and my wolf want you and yours, but Tommy… you’re in heat. You can’t think straight.”

“I see everything so clearly now. Please, don’t torture me, Adam. Not you too. Give me what I _need_ …” he paused to lick his dry lips, a spasm going through his body “and I’ll give you everything you want… everything I have. Please. _Please_ … It hurts _so_ much!”

“But I… I can get you pregnant, Tommy. This means… I can get you pregnant…” Adam tried to hold on to the last straw, but he knew he was losing. He was drawn closer to the Omega without him noticing. He was already kneeling beside him, just out of reach, his hands itching to touch the pale skin, the heat that came off the slim body burning his being, calling for him.

“I don’t mind. I’d do that for you too. You earned us. You have us as long as you want to…” he muttered and now tears were glistening in his eyes. “We are yours. Take us… take us…” he whined, the tear drops sliding down towards his ears then he rolled on his tummy and pushed his naked ass up in the air, resting his wet chin on his hand. “ _Please_ … I… _we_ ’re begging you…”

And that was just too much for Adam and his swirling emotions. His wolf growled through his mouth, all power and want and before he knew, he was kneeling behind Tommy, his wet human fingers pushing inside. “Oh god, you… you feel already so loose and wet…” he gasped for air, watching two of his fingers slide in and out with ease so he added a third one, shivering from Tommy’s needy moan and the way his tiny ass slid back on his digits.

“Please… I can take it. Just… _fuck me already_! I’m burning up for it! Give me that big cock of yours!” he whined without shame, elongated nails scratching the black hardwood floor.

“Shit…” Adam growled and pulled his fingers out to slick up his dick that was already sticky with pre-cum before pushing in with one swift move. They both cried out as he bottomed out and he had to take a few deep breaths from that overwhelmingly sweet scent which just clouded his mind more. It was a crazy whirlwind, calling forth their instincts.

Their moves were fluid, perfectly in sync and when Tommy begged for harder thrusts, Adam gave him them and then some more. Their wolves were close to the surface and there was a primal deep urge in them. They were trying getting closer to each other, Tommy’s auburn wolf calling for Adam’s black one and when the pleasure was getting too much yet not enough, he sunk his sharp fangs into Tommy’s neck, breaking skin to mark him as his for the rest of their lives. It was overwhelming for both of them and he could feel Tommy shake, his whole body shivering under him as he cried out and came all over the floor.

There was nothing human in the way Adam growled, biting harder, loving the way Tommy went pliant and relaxed under him in an instant, the taste of his sweet blood and that intoxicating scent filling his senses. While the bond was forming between them, his hips were slapping hard against the offered ass, the wet sounds loud in the otherwise quiet study of their late enemy. They completely gave themselves over to their instincts and there was no stopping the new Alpha now to let his knot breach the pulsing ass.

Tommy whined softly and made an attempt to move, but Adam’s iron-grip around his body and the thick Alpha power held him in place. Adam let his mark go to lick along it until the bleeding stopped and grind his cock even deeper into his new mate. There was not much room to move, so he just circled his hips and grinded into the Omega over and over, his cum finally spilling deep inside the shaking body, filling up his belly.

“Oh god, yesss!” Tommy hissed, feeling the all-consuming fire finally starting to ebb down and although he came just a few minutes before, he came with Adam again and again from the grinding against his prostate, the pleasure-pain frying his remaining brain cells and bringing a kind of complete peace that he’d never felt before.

He had no idea how long they were slowly rocking together on the floor. He felt boneless, held in place only by Adam’s sweaty tattooed arms and power. It wasn’t burning him like Alastair’s usually did. No, this new Alpha was completely different. He could tell, he could _feel_ it in his bones through their new connection. This power was soothing, keeping him warm and caressing him as if he was the most precious thing in the world. That thought and feeling made tears escape Tommy’s half-closed eyes while they were just lying there. He was kept warm and safe by Adam’s big and broad body and for once in his life he loved every second of his own submission, because it was welcomed and appreciated.

He felt Adam nose his hair and make soothing sounds and he realized he was sobbing now. But those sobs and tears came from relief and happiness. He could nearly see the shackles that bound him in so many ways fall off him one by one. Even if he was bound to Adam now and Adam to him, he felt _free_ for the first time since he was taken away from home. Now he had a new _home_ where he was clearly wanted and loved. He gave up hope a long time ago to once experience this, but the impossible became possible because of this stubborn and protective hot, hot man over him. He was crying and laughing in turns while Adam was soothing him the best he could, but they didn’t say a word. His weight and the warmth of all that freckled skin pressing against his healing one was one of the best feelings ever. _Mate_. He was mated for life to Adam and unlike him, he wanted to shout it from a mountaintop. His wolf agreed, basking in the attention and power of the other wolf. Tommy smiled once more when he could nearly see the lying big black wolf groom his own wolf that was pressed to his side. They were all happy.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” Adam murmured into his hair after a few more long moments and kissed the back of his neck.

“Okay…” Tommy said and didn’t even hiss when Adam could finally slip free from his hole. The rush of cum leaking out from the move and when he let the new Alpha help him up made Tommy blush and look up at Adam with hooded golden eyes.

The other man smiled down at him and pulled him in his arms. “I can’t believe you are finally _mine_ , Tommy. I was dreaming about this moment. I thought it’d never happen,” he held him closer, nearly painfully, but it didn’t bother the Omega. His own arms went around Adam’s waist.

“I… I wanted you too,” he admitted shyly and blushed some more.

“Really?” Adam tilted his head up and searched his eyes.

“Really.”

“No regrets then? About… joining my pack and becoming my mate… and me breeding you?” he asked a bit worried and a sudden urge to reassure Adam rushed through Tommy. He could clearly feel the Alpha’s emotions through that new and already strong bond. It was as if they were partly his own. Overlapping.

“No! No. I’m happy. My wolf and I are finally happy. Can’t you feel it?” he asked holding Adam closer, letting his hands caress the small of his back. It was true, although at first Tommy was a bit reluctant to give in to the feeling because everything changed so suddenly in his world, but since he still didn’t wake from this ‘dream,’ he started to believe it was real.

The freckled man stayed silent for a long moment and closed his bluish-grey eyes that had a hint of red in them still. He took a deep breath and concentrated then the warm smile returned to his face, making Tommy want to kiss each freckle on those lips. “Yes. Yes, I can feel it… It’s beautiful. You two are beautiful,” he slid a hand on Tommy’s flushed cheek to cradle his head and he kissed him gently once again, pulling a purr-like sound from the Omega. It made Adam chuckle low. “How’s the heat?”

Tommy sighed happily and examined himself for a second. “It’s bearable now. You managed to suppress it, but it’s still there. You might have to… do me again soon…” he bit his lip a bit shyly.

“You’re saying it as if I’d mind…” Adam murmured, his eyes darkening a bit.

“You don’t?” he looked up with something like hope and vulnerability in his eyes.

“Don’t be silly. I can barely keep my hands off you. Especially now that you are _mine_. Just mine and my wolf’s,” he growled approvingly. “I promise I’ll protect and take care of you two. I’ll be so good to you both. You deserve your happiness and I want to give you everything I can. A new home, a new pack, a new love. Deal?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely deal!” Tommy giggled and let Adam take his hand to lead them to one of the bathrooms. He watched his new Alpha run a bath for both of them. He noticed the difference in the way Adam was moving around. It was more fluid and confident. A new aura of power was shimmering around him and behind his muscles. It suited him. It was as if finally he became what he was supposed to be. And Tommy wondered that maybe he just needed a trigger like him to go for it. He could already feel that all the pain and suffering was so much worth it to get here, into this bathroom with his new Alpha and mate. _His mate_. The thought was still blowing the blonde man’s mind. He thought he’d be dead soon and he made peace with that possibility but now, with Alastair finally out of the picture, everything had changed and the future was wide open in front of them. And the best thing in it was that Tommy didn’t have to face it alone. No. Now he had someone, someone strong on his side who clearly worshipped the ground he walked on. They would face that future together.

“Where did you just go?” Adam asked gently, stopping in front of Tommy in all his naked glory and the Omega had to swallow hard. He was such a beautiful man. _His_ beautiful man.

His fingers itched to touch the warm skin, to trace all those bursts of freckles on his stomach and sides and he realized he could. He didn’t have to ask permission now. He had all the right. So he did. His slender and lightly shaking hands reached out and let the warmth of the smooth skin seep into his fingers. It was like before – it calmed him and made him feel happy touching his mate. It was an amazing feeling and he nearly forgot to reply to the question, but one of Adam’s hands cupped his face and tilted his head up so their eyes could meet.

“I was thinking about our future. You. Us,” he smiled lightly.

The soft and warm expression he got for that made his heart skip a beat and warmth spread in his body. It wasn’t the heat, although it was still lurking in his body. No. It was something different. Permanent. _Love_ , he realized and he swallowed hard. Now he could finally love someone. Adam. Such a fine man… And he wanted someone like him. The Omega knew that it’d take some time to get used to that and rewire his mind, trying to forget what was literally banged into his head about how weak and worthless he was. Those teachings would have to go, but he was sure that Adam would be patient with him. It was there in each look and move he made. And deep down he knew: he’d never be beaten or raped by this Alpha. Cliché or not, Adam was his hero. It made him sigh with relief and relax further as he pressed his cheek into Adam’s palm, wanting his scent over him again.

“It’s wide open now. Full of possibilities. I know it won’t be easy at times, but I’ve got you and I’m confident that you, Mike and I will find our way. We are free now,” Adam nodded caressing Tommy’s slightly flushed cheek. He could feel his Omega, his _mate_ nod against his hand. He could feel how much lighter Tommy’s whole being got now that things have changed. Adam was still a bit surprised by how much stronger such a tiny man could make him, but he loved it and he wanted to spend the rest of his life figuring out just how much stronger they _both_ could get together. “Come on, baby. Bath time,” he smiled and helped Tommy into the warm water.

Once their bodies got used to the hot temperature and relaxed, Adam carefully washed both of them and then they were just half-laying there with Adam’s back against the tub, embracing Tommy against his chest and shoulder. This felt right. They were where they were supposed to be and for a moment he just let himself savor the feeling.

“What’ll happen now? Do you want to stay here or move to the West Coast like you suggested earlier?” Tommy asked quietly.

Adam pressed a kiss into the wet hair and held him a little tighter, his fingers occasionally dancing on silky white skin. The question brought back some memories he’d rather forget, but he focused on not tensing up. He didn’t want to ruin the calm atmosphere. It seemed though that Tommy felt something because he lifted his head to look at Adam, his silvery earrings clinking together. Adam absently traced the edge of one lobe, not touching the jewels. The skin was still reddish around them and it made him frown for a second.

“Now that everything’s ours here…” he sighed glimpsing around before looking back at Tommy “we’ll have to make a lot of decisions. Luckily Mike is good in legal stuff so he’ll be able to handle at least those things. I was thinking we could sell everything here and relocate. Start clean. I don’t think Elliot or the others would ever show up again, but this place… although it gave me you, reminds me of a lot of bad things. But now we decide together. So if you want to stay, we’ll stay.”

“No. I don’t want to stay. I feel the same about this place,” Tommy agreed. “Where do you want to move and what do you want to do there?” he asked curiously now and it made Adam smile.

“I don’t know. I was thinking about some big cities over there. Miami or LA? Whichever the three of us would like. I want us to vote because it will concern not just me but you and Mike too.”

Tommy looked at him somewhat surprised. He never heard about something like this. Alphas usually decided on their own and the pack followed. Maybe their Beta could give him suggestions, but that’s all. But why was he surprised? Clearly Adam was to follow his own path.

“You feel surprised but pleased at the same time. I don’t want to be a tyrant like Alastair was to us. I want each member of my pack to have a voice in decisions that is about the whole pack’s future before my final decision is made.”

“That’s pretty unheard of but I like it.”

“I want to change a lot of things along the way. But the most important change that is on my mind is making you believe just how valuable and amazing you really are,” he whispered pulling Tommy’s head closer by his nape. He pressed a soft kiss on the plum lips and smiled against them when he felt the light shiver run through his mate.

“I like the sound of that,” he whispered back. And he realized he _did_ like the sound of that. A lot.

“What about the earrings?”

For a moment Adam’s question puzzled him and he had to look into his eyes. “What about them?”

“Don’t you want to take them out? There’s no one to punish you anymore. I’m sure they are burning you.”

“They are just stinging a bit by now. I guess I’ve got used to the pain,” he said with a darker expression that earned a comforting caress on the side of his neck, just above his healing claim mark. “I… I think I might keep wearing earrings. Just maybe change them into something that’s not silver,” he added shyly and much more unsure. It was his first own decision about his own body in a long, long time.

Adam seemed to realize the importance of this decision and the beaming smile and nod the Omega got made Tommy relax again. “Alright then. To be honest, I think you with earrings… that’s just damn hot,” he grinned pulling Tommy even closer, one hand caressing all over the slim form. “Oh and one more thing… I’ll feed you until you get some meat on you. You’re so thin, baby. I want to take care of you like that too,” he mumbled on his lips before he pecked them.

“Okay… sounds… sounds good,” the breathy reply came as that other warmth – the heat – was slowly uncurling in his belly, but he ignored it for now. Adam had some other things on his mind, he could feel it.

“Can I ask you something important, Tommy?”

“Yes, of course.”

“It’s about… what happened in the basement,” he licked his own lips more tense and Tommy suddenly felt that urge again to comfort him so he caressed Adam’s chest, fingers playing with the ginger chest hair there. “Or more like what got us there. I haven’t even had the chance to say how sorry I was. It was my fault and I can only hope that you’d some day forgive me for that. It was killing me to see you like that and then you closed me out and I just… I couldn’t do anything against it. I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough yet. Now I will be. I promise I’ll be strong for you… for us and the pack,” he confessed dead serious.

“Adam… I won’t lie. It hurt. So much… But… I know you couldn’t have done anything to stop the actions of a mad man. A-Alastair was crazy,” he muttered and his eyes rounded for a second from what he dared to say. Earlier such a sentence would earn him at least a beating. But now he could speak his mind. Adam clearly preferred that. “It didn’t matter what you did or didn’t do, he loved making me… us suffer. He’d have done that for any other reason too. He was getting more violent with me. More out of control. It took me longer to heal after… after his sessions,” he whispered barely audible and his eyes dropped to his pale hand that was still caressing Adam’s chest.

“He was losing it. I know. He was heading towards the point where he’d usually…” Adam cut himself off and shook his head.

“… where he’d usually kill his Omega,” Tommy finished it for him.

The other man sighed heavily. “Yes. But I’m so fucking happy it didn’t come to that. Now I have you for the rest of my life and that’ll never ever happen to you. I promise,” he smiled and propped his forehead against Tommy’s.

“Thank you and Adam…”

“Yes?”

“I already forgave you,” he whispered and moved his small body to straddle the clearly relieved Alpha.

“Thank you. You have no idea…” he started and slid his tattooed arms around the slim waist.

“Actually I do. You know… mate bond,” he smiled shyly at him and leaned down for a proper kiss. The heat was slowly prickling his skin with its return and he could tell when Adam sensed it too, because he went tense under him and breaking the kiss looked up at him.

“Tommy?” he asked and the Omega saw him take a deep breath from his stronger scent.

“It’s okay, Adam… I’ll be ready to take it again by the time we get there…” he whispered slightly hoarser and leaned down to nuzzle his face against Adam’s neck, the musky scent of male and Alpha making Tommy moan and rub himself against the bigger man.

“Oh god… This will take some time to get used to…” he moaned sliding his strong hands on the small butt under the water. Tommy just chuckled and licked and kissed a sensitive spot behind Adam’s ear, purring low as the lust was creeping up on his spine to take over his mind and body.

“You like it…”

“I fuckin’ do, of course… but Tommy…” Adam took his face between his big hands and looked into the Omega’s eyes. His pupils were already dilated, the thin ring around them turning gold as Tommy’s wolf was awakening and getting ready to roll over with belly up to Adam’s wolf. “Aren’t you… are you okay… I think you… you can really can get pregnant during your heat cycles. Are you okay with that?”

“I don’t mind Adam. I don’t mind it at all. If it happens then it’s meant to be… I didn’t lie. I’d happily give that to you. You are so worth it,” he whispered while one of his hands snuck under the water to take Adam’s already half-hard cock in his hand. Of course it made him moan and hold Tommy’s face a bit tighter.

“So are you, Tommy… So are you,” he answered and their lips crashed in a passionate kiss and the outside world disappeared for them again while their instincts took over.


	9. Part 9 - Search

**Part 9 – Search**

_“…the light is brighter this time…”_

Even with Mike’s help it took a bit longer for them to be able to sell everything and leave the house that both caused them pain and pleasure. Adam and Tommy spent a lot of time together, barely letting each other out of their sights. Needless to say that in the few days the Omega was in heat they didn’t really leave Adam’s bedroom. But it seemed Mike didn’t mind. He took care of their food and to Adam’s request he started dealing with how to sell Alastair’s business and house. Luckily once word got out that Alastair Blake died in a heart failure, different kind of wolves wanted to put their paws on his empire: human businessmen driven by profit. So it wasn’t hard to sell the company. The house took a bit longer, but it seemed luck was finally on their side.

After getting through Tommy’s heat cycle the three of them sat down to plan their future. Mike had no family so it wasn’t hard for him to uproot and go wherever they would decide. Tommy on the other hand was thorn between ignorance and want. Most of the time he didn’t care about his family that lived only a few cities away from there. Other times he wanted to face them and tell them how terrible they were to sell their own son for some money. And he wanted to see his sister. He wanted to know she was okay. But what if she was already in another pack or she realized their parents were “right” to do this to her brother? Tommy swallowed hard.

Finally Mike volunteered to sniff around the house and see what the situation was. Tommy was grateful to the new Beta, because he wasn’t sure he would’ve been able to go just yet. Since Alastair’s death he and Mike became friends, although at first it was difficult for Tommy to open up to a second person. Sometimes he still had problems doing so even with Adam. But they both were patient with him.

He developed a habit of retreating with the acoustic guitar into a corner and play for hours or just watch the backyard where he became part of the old pack – and now this new one. He sometimes found himself tracing the new claim mark on the back of his neck. It was a spiral that erased the hated cross. It was accurate, because he felt as if he was spiraling somewhere. Downward at times when he jerked awake from nightmares filled with his tortures. But then upward because Adam was always there to soothe him and hold him close, burying him in his scent and safety.

His brown eyes were fixed on the circle where a few months ago he was claimed by Alastair. The circle was blackened now from the fire. A couple of weeks back he watched the ex-Alpha’s body burn with satisfaction while he was squeezing Adam’s hand in his.

They both were still healing and they knew it was a long process and they had to be patient to each other and to themselves too, but it was worth it. Every second was worth it, because they were getting better. They had something new to focus on – their new family. And although it only consisted of the three of them yet, Tommy found himself thinking more about his new ability.

“What are you thinking about, pretty?” he heard Adam ask and a glass of orange juice and a plate with two sandwiches appeared to his left.

Tommy turned his head to smile up at him then put the guitar down to take the drink and food. “Thanks,” he nodded and sipped from the OJ before answering. “I think I went into heat because of you.”

“Oh?” Adam raised his eyebrows and sat down next to Tommy on the couch where they became one for the first time.

So much has changed since that night. Sometimes it got overwhelming and Tommy had to force himself to just breathe through it. Staring into his plate he felt grateful when Adam put an arm around his bony shoulders. “I think my wolf and body could feel somehow that you are my potential mate. I never went into heat before so I had no idea, but I have this feeling that if you weren’t part of this pack, I probably wouldn’t have gone into it,” he said and leaned back to relax against Adam’s arm and side. It was so comfortable he immediately felt safe from his own thoughts too and breathing became easier so he put his drink down and took a bite from his sandwich.

“I believe you, Tommy. I think it’s possible and I’m happy it happened when it did. I think it helped me take the last step and free all three of us,” he caressed his mate’s shoulder and pressed a soft kiss against the shaved side of his head.

He chewed his bite and swallowed it before turning his head to smile warmly at Adam. “I’m so happy you did although I was so terrified. But… you… God, you looked so amazing, so powerful and hot covered in his blood,” he confessed quietly, hoping that Adam wouldn’t think he was strange for feeling like that.

He earned a wholehearted laugh for that comment and the freckled man gently angled his head to lick off a morsel from the corner of Tommy’s mouth then kiss it. It made the blonde blush a bit. “You are just so precious, baby.”

“Shut up,” he chuckled. It felt good that he could say things like that now. That he could freely tell what was on his mind. It took some time to get used to it and still a lot of times Adam had to reassure him that it was okay, but Adam was really like a dream to Tommy. Of course he had his flaws too, but together they were clearly growing stronger.

They stayed in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s closeness until Tommy ate his first sandwich and tried to put his plate down but Adam made a disapproving little sound. He took feeding Tommy seriously. The blonde man just sighed and continued eating.

“That’s much better,” Adam beamed at him and handed Tommy his drink.

Taking it he drank the rest and smiled a bit at Adam after putting the empty glass and plate down. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, baby,” he smiled back, his fingers playing with Tommy’s hair once the Omega was resting his head on his shoulder, the setting sun’s light coming through the French doors and glistening on Tommy’s new earrings.

“Do you think I’ll keep going into heat?”

“Probably,” Adam murmured into his hair, drinking in Tommy’s scent with closed eyes. He just couldn’t get enough of it, no matter how much time they spent together. He was his drug and he felt lucky that he could enjoy it openly now. “Why are you asking this?”

“Because sooner or later it’s bound to happen…”

Adam knew that he was talking about cubs. His heart skipped a beat then he rubbed his cheek against Tommy’s hair. He knew chances for Omegas to get pregnant were high when in heat, since their bodies signaled with it that it was ready. On normal days the chances were next to nothing, but it wasn’t impossible. He remembered from somewhere that once it happened, the Alpha or the Omega’s mate would notice too. The first and most telltale sign was the slight change in the Omega’s scent, the second the pack’s – especially the Alpha’s – much stronger protectiveness towards them. So yes, now he was checking Tommy’s scent but it was the same like always.

“It didn’t happen yet…”

“No,” Tommy rubbed his cheek against Adam’s chest and put his arms around his torso. “But it might soon. Are you really okay with it? Our future is still uncertain.”

“Remember what you said? ‘It happens if it’s meant to be’. I really don’t mind if it does. You’d be totally hot and beautiful with a round tummy,” he gently chuckled and pressed a kiss on Tommy’s forehead. “And it’d be amazing. I mean… a piece of you and me growing inside you… I’d be happy about it and probably drive poor Mike insane with my protectiveness and worrying,” he snickered and Tommy joined him.

“Yeah, man. Poor Mike. You make him work a lot. Sometimes I feel like he does everything while we get lost in each other.”

“Hey, I work on preparing the trip too, you know!” Adam snorted and Tommy poked him in the ribs.

“Ouch!” Adam grunted and grabbed Tommy to turn and gently push him down on the couch, trapping him with his body. Then he started tickling him until Tommy was begging for mercy and threatening Adam with puking on him since he just ate.

Once they exchanged a few kisses and calmed down, they were just lying there on their sides, facing each other. Tommy loved Adam’s strong arms around him. It meant safety. He nearly dozed off as the shadows grew in the room.

“Have you decided yet about that visit?”

“I’ve been thinking a lot about it since Mike reported back to us… I think… I’ll go. Will you come with me?” he looked up into Adam’s eyes suddenly unsure.

“Of course, baby. I’ll be right there, holding your hand if you want me to,” he nodded seriously and held him a bit closer to his chest.

“Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me, my love.”

Still, Tommy felt grateful yet again. He finally started to believe that he wasn’t an abomination. Because he was loved and cherished and he was stronger now. Adam had opened his eyes and he had his back.

***

 Standing across the street from the house where he’d grown up was one of the hardest things he had to do in his life. But he agreed with Adam. Tommy needed this to be able to let the dark chapters of his past go and move forward. As promised, Adam was standing right next to him, but he wasn’t holding his hand. The Omega had to do this ‘alone’. For himself. But of course Adam’s confident and warm presence had a calming and encouraging effect on him.

When the door opened and he saw Mike coming out of the house, his heart skipped a beat. A wave of Adam’s love washed over him in the next moment and he relaxed again. Right until Mike moved and a brunette young woman followed him down the stairs. His eyes widened as they met with his sister’s and then she was running across the lawn and the street, tears glistening in her eyes and she closed Tommy into a bone-crushing hug.

“Tommy!!!” she sobbed relieved into his shoulder and once the shock ebbed down, Tommy’s arms came up to close around his sister too. “Oh god, Tommy! It’s really you! I can’t… Mike told me it was you, but I didn’t want to believe him. Not really… I haven’t heard from you in so long… So fucking long! I’ve missed you! So much! I thought you were dead… I’m so sorry, Tommy… I’m so sorry I couldn’t stop them back then. I’m so sorry…” she sobbed and the Omega’s throat suddenly felt fucking tight but he still hushed her sister, his own tears sliding down his face.

“Lisa… Hey, hey, look at me, please,” he asked her hoarsely and their teary eyes finally met. “I don’t blame you. I only blame them,” he said on a serious tone and he could hear a relieved sigh while understanding glistened in her familiar eyes. It’s been years since he could look at her face and now he was drinking in all the details and changes. She grew up into a fine woman from the teenager he last saw. “You okay?” he asked and he could sense that Lisa knew there was more behind that question.

“Yes… yes, I’m fine. They didn’t pull the same shit on me,” she nodded, still holding on to Tommy’s leather-jacket. “They’ll… want to start negotiations with some packs to find me a potential mate, but they aren’t forcing me.”

Tommy tensed for a second then he felt Adam’s hand on his shoulder and he relaxed and just nodded at his sister, letting her pull herself out of his embrace enough to look at Adam now. Despite the fact that he was an Alpha, she held his gaze then she looked back and forth between the two of them.

“Mike told me the truth. You two really are mated,” she said glimpsing at the edge of Tommy’s scarred claiming bite.

“We are. I am Adam,” the taller man nodded in agreement and offered a hand.

Lisa gave him one hard look then she shook hands with him. “Your Beta told me that you are nothing like your previous Alpha who… tortured my brother. I can see that, now,” the Delta said and let Adam’s hand go, not showing how the residual Alpha energies were still prickling her palm. A small smile appeared on her face feeling the nice warmth seeping into her skin there.

“I love your brother and will protect him and the pack, if that’s what you wanted to hear,” he said calmly, radiating confidence and power and from that all Tommy wanted to do was to lean against his side and press his nose into his mate’s neck.

“You better…” she growled, but the promise of a smile was still in the corner of her mouth.

Adam just raised a brow and smirked while Mike chuckled a few steps behind her.

“Actually I wanted to ask you something…” Lisa started.

***

 Seeing his sister and knowing how much she missed him and how sorry she was for letting him down when they came for him was already a lot to digest, but Tommy felt happy on the sidewalk while they talked. But then it was time to enter the house he used to call home. It was bittersweet and hearing Adam’s steady heartbeats and feeling the supporting vibes rolling off him towards his direction made it a tiny bit easier to sit there on the couch with his Alpha. He wasn’t touching Tommy this time and for that he was grateful while he was staring at his parents.

They looked a lot older. For humans it would’ve been understandable because it’s been years since he last saw them. But for werewolves it was strange. It usually happened when something serious was weighting on their hearts and mind. They weren’t looking at them and the silence in the room was tense. Lisa and Mike were watching from the background while the Omega was facing the two people he used to love and look up to before they’d ruined his life.

“Tommy…” his mother tried to start and the blonde man’s eyes darted to hers when she finally raised her head. “You look good. I’m… we’re glad.”

As he expected, he could feel the anger start to rise in him. It was still new to him that he could let it flow instead of trying to push it down and mask it so no one knew. “You are glad?” he asked on an icy tone which was also unexpected from an Omega. He saw that it made visibly cringe his parents. Good. “I think it won’t come as a big shock that I don’t believe a word you say after what you two had done to me. Selling your own son to those people… You knew their reputation and you still didn’t care! You didn’t care if I lived or died and god help me, I wished I was dead so many times you can’t even imagine!” he growled, his voice rising with each word and his hands fisted on his knees as his eyes started shimmering in gold. Anger, pain and disappointment were surrounding him, but Adam didn’t try to calm him down. They both knew he had to let this out, say his piece and Tommy was grateful to him yet again. “I was sold by the only people I completely trusted in my life. My own parents! Do you have any idea how many times they beat me and raped me unconscious?! Do you have any idea how much pain I had to endure? How many times they broke my bones?! How close I was to go crazy? How close I was to die?! And I wished for it. I wished for it so hard, because all I knew for years were abuse, humiliation, pain and despise!” he shouted now standing in front of the couch, tears burning his eyes but he refused to let them spill. He refused to cry in front of these people. He would never show them weakness. Never again. “No, you can’t even start to begin to understand. You two have no idea how much you’ve hurt me! LOOK AT ME!” he shouted and he saw two pairs of teary eyes now. “How could you do this to me just because I was born an Omega? I cannot help what I am, but you two never really cared about me, did you? You only saw the money you could get for me. I was the goose with the golden eggs, huh?! Just a tool for you! Because what kind of parents sell their own son?! Tell me!” he barked at them, his hands fisted and shaking by his sides, elongated nails nearly breaking the skin of his palms.

“Son…” his father started.

“You don’t have the right to call me that!” he growled, flashing his wolf-eyes at him, making him nod.

“Tommy… Please, understand that we were desperate back then… and different. I don’t want to come up with excuses…” he swallowed hard, putting a hand on his silently crying wife’s. “Because there aren’t any that would justify the biggest mistake of our lives. We are so sorry, s… Tommy.”

“We were hoping this day would come,” his mother said after agreeing with his father. “Because it meant you were stronger than anyone could hope… that you survived. And now we could see you again although we don’t deserve it. But Tommy… we have changed since we realized what a horrible mistake we did. But then it was too late. We tried… we tried to find them, track you down. We were ready to sell the little we owned in hope of getting you back, but it was too late.”

“Don’t… _don’t_ lie to me!”

“I’m not lying, Tommy. We really tried but you were gone… We were always trying to find you, but we never could until Mike showed up,” she explained glimpsing at the Beta over Tommy’s head then looked back at him. “You don’t have to believe us. We understand and we can merely ask for your forgiveness. Maybe some day you’d find it in you to forgive us,” she sighed bitterly, her finger lacing with her husband’s.

Tommy stood there in tense silence then shook his head. “I don’t believe you. I can’t. Not after what you did. Even thinking about selling your own kid is fucked up. And you actually went through with it, causing me years of pain. You should be ashamed for the rest of your lives. I can’t forgive that to you two. But now I am happy with my new Alpha and mate,” he said, his voice softening for a moment before going back to cold. “This is goodbye. I said my piece to get my closure and move on with my life with Adam and my new pack. And this time it is me who’ll take something from you. This time I’ll take Lisa like you took me from her. She is coming with us to join our pack and I fucking hope you don’t have any objections,” he looked at the couple. They just sighed and shook their heads.

Tommy grunted and turned to his sister, jerking his head into the direction of the staircase to send her packing. Lisa nodded and disappeared upstairs.

“You are already so much stronger… It’s good to see. We are sorry, Tommy. Please, remember that,” he heard his father’s soft voice and he looked older still than at the beginning of that conversation.

The Omega huffed and took one last look at them and the house then he quietly left without looking back. He was still angry as he marched through the garden and out on the street. He could feel Mike following him from a few steps behind and he was pissed and glad about it. Once he reached the sidewalk he stopped and when Mike reached him, he simply turned into his embrace and held on tight.

“Mr. Lambert…” Tommy’s mom looked at Adam, not quite meeting his guarded eye. “Please, take care of them,” she asked quietly and broken and now they made eye-contact.

The Alpha just held it for a few moments then nodded and stood hearing Lisa come down the stairs with a few bags and suitcases. “I will,” he promised and went to help the new member of his pack.

***

 LA was loud, hot and buzzing with life. And they all loved it. It took them some more time to track down Adam’s brother Neil, but they finally found him in that city. Tommy held Adam’s hand while they were waiting for the younger Lambert to arrive to the back of the near empty coffee shop’s back. When he finally did, the brothers hugged for long minutes and Tommy had to smile. He could feel how deep Adam’s love was for his little brother and how relieved he was that he seemed to be okay. They spent hours there just talking and catching up.

That’s how now Neil knew everything that’d happened to Adam since they parted ways before Adam had joined the pack that was later taken over by Alastair. Tommy could feel that Neil was a Beta, like Mike now. He talked about his years spent as a lone wolf just wandering in the world, trying to do something with his life. It worked for a while and he went to a lot of places and not just in North America but in Europe and Asia too. It was fascinating for Tommy just to listen to him and Adam shared the feeling. He was drinking in his brother’s words, sight and scent and nodded or asked him this and that.

Finally Neil told them that he settled down here in Los Angeles because of his human work and that he made a few friends. Not just humans but a couple of werewolves too. They weren’t really a pack because there was no Alpha in their lines, but they stuck together and helped each other whenever they could. Then Adam made an offer Neil promised to think about and talk over with his friends.

That’s how they met the dark-skinned dancer Terrance; the make up artist and drag queen Sutan and the pretty bass player Ashley. They were all Deltas and listened to Adam with interest. They had a good vibe, Tommy felt comfortable around them and when – trusting Neil’s judgement who, as the only Beta, was kinda their leader – they finally decided that they’d join Adam’s pack, he, Adam, Mike and Lisa gave them a warm welcome.

Their new pack had eight members now and Tommy didn’t say it, but he felt safer than ever. Because a pack gets stronger when there are more wolves in it. It wasn’t just because of the “strength in numbers” factor. It literally made their Alpha and the rest of the pack stronger. And watching Adam get stronger and happier with each day was mesmerizing to Tommy.

There were other changes in the pack too, not just getting to know each other and getting used to the new situation and hierarchy. Adam got along with each of them, but mostly with Terrance. They quickly became best friends while the Alpha and his brother got back to their usual brotherly bickering and teasing. Neil was a sarcastic bastard and Tommy loved it. His humor was wicked and Tommy found himself laughing more than ever while watching the Beta taste his brother, but never his authority or position. Tommy got closer to Mike and Sutan, who seemed to be the mother hen of the pack. They talked a lot and the slim but tall Delta loved to pretty Tommy up. The first time he did it, Adam could only gape and his lust hit Tommy like a brick wall. Needless to say that it ended up in a night spent with hot and passionate lovemaking until they had no strength to move.

But nowadays Tommy found the common ground with Ashley too. She was a sweet girl who loved music just as much as the Omega. They often jammed for hours, teaching each other the tricks they’d learned since playing the guitar. Ashley taught Tommy how to play the bass and Tommy gave lessons on his acoustic guitar to her. They had a funny yet calm vibe between them. Tommy never thought he’d be able to make so many friends or feel so happy and protected in a pack. Sometimes it still felt like a dream and he never wanted to wake up from it.

The newest change was something that made Tommy smile whenever he saw them. Since the claiming ceremony when the new wolves joined their pack, Tommy started to notice the signs. A smile, a brush of hands, a laugh and then he realized: his sister and Mike liked each other. It was still forming, but it was clear to everyone in the pack that it was bound to happen. They were always close to each other when they were in the same room, or when they went out clubbing together, they disappeared on the dance floor for hours. Seeing his sister happy too was something that warmed Tommy’s heart. She deserved it.

They talked a lot whenever they didn’t have to do anything else. They tried to make up for the lost time. That’s how Tommy knew that their parents didn’t lie. They truly wanted to find him, but didn’t succeed. Lisa drifted apart from them, slowly closing them out of her own world. She was just living with them. She planned on taking off once she was old enough to stand on her own feet and find a job and room. She didn’t tell them that when they brought up the possibility of finding a mate for her. She didn’t care, although they weren’t forcing her.

Still, Tommy couldn’t forgive their parents. Not yet. Maybe he’ll never be able to. But one thing was sure: he was happy to have his sister back in his life. And he encouraged her to go for it with Mike, which earned him an embarrassed chuckle and a pillow fight.

Things were getting better in the pack’s life. Adam, Neil, Mike and Terrance were looking for a house to buy where they could all live together. They had to keep in mind that other wolves could join them in the future so it had to be a big place. Luckily from the money they got from selling Alastair’s business, house and belongings, they had plenty of money for that and for living for a while even without jobs. But Adam, Tommy, Mike and Lisa were all searching for one in the meantime.

Adam and Tommy had a dream that they wanted to make come true. They both remembered how much they enjoyed making music together so along with Ashley they went to open mic nights whenever they could. Sutan pulled a few strings in the drag and gay clubs where he performed as Raja or where he had friends. Soon – thanks to Adam’s unique voice and Tommy’s and Ashley’s help on guitar and bass – they got some fans and a name in the underground scene. They loved doing that even if it paid less than they expected. But it wasn’t about money. It was about music, experience, love and growing as a couple, a band, a pack.

But what he loved the most in his new life was that the other wolves accepted him from the first moment. They didn’t look down on him because he was an Omega. They didn’t care and during the weeks they quickly grew to love him and not just because he was Adam’s mate, but because of _him_. Because they liked his personality that showed more and more while getting comfortable around them. Finally Tommy felt like he was where he belonged – to Adam, to their new pack and to himself. It was the biggest and best change in his life and he couldn’t tell them how happy and grateful he was for this. But they all felt it and it was enough. It was perfect.


	10. Part 10 - New Life

**Part 10 – New Life**

_“The start of the journey is every bit worth it (…)_  
 _I've never stopped trying, I've never stopped feeling like family is much more than blood_  
 _Don't go on without me, the piece that I represent complements each and every one…”_  
(Slipknot – Til We Die)

“This organization is done. No more Omega buying or selling,” Adam roared in front of the gathered wolves, his feet still resting on the bloody body of the defeated Alpha. It was the one that ran the company that had sold Tommy to Alastair and many other defenseless Omegas to others. Adam’s eyes were a burning red, the ripples of his powers making each wolf drop on their knees – except the members of his own pack scattered among the trees and around him. There were others too. Allies from other packs the LA pack managed to get friends with while Adam, Tommy and Ashley were building up their career.

It wasn’t easy to get there, to live through that moment. They all knew that this wasn’t the only organization, but Adam and his growing pack made a statement with this victory. It was a clear message to all the other companies with such shady activities. It took weeks, months really, until Adam and his pack were strong and big enough to try and make allies in the territories surrounding LA. There were other packs in the city too. Luckily they were friendly and were willing to let Adam claim the free territories once he fought for that right with them. It was just how things went between Alphas. Once the freckled man told them that he wanted peace and understanding between the packs, they agreed and since then on some occasions they helped each other out. It strengthened the alliance between them and later, when Adam and his band went on tour, new alliances were born. Until the day came when they could track down and wind up this shameful place.

Sounds of understanding murmurs were heard all around then Adam let his pack tie up the wolves so they could later report them to the police for human trafficking. They couldn’t get away with such deeds, even if they had no choice but to follow their Alpha. Mike and his men would do the interrogations before involving the humans, but Adam could feel it in his bones. Most of these men and women weren’t forced and it just made his anger flare up once again, but then it quickly turned into a deep sadness when he looked at the cowering Omegas.

There were a dozen of them. All clearly frightened, hungry, shaking and looking awfully pale. The Alpha stepped away from the dead body, knowing that someone would take care of it, and slowly walked towards the Omegas, with his bloody palms turned towards them in a sign of non-aggression, although most of them didn’t even dare to look up.

“I am Adam. Alpha of one of the Los Angeles packs. We are not here to hurt you. We are here to free you all. I have allies here with me from around this territory that could help take care of you until you get yourself together. They can try finding a place for you too, if you want. You are also free to leave now if you have a family, friends or somewhere else to go. Or you can try your luck on your own too. All we offer you are help, freedom and choice. Nothing else,” he explained, sending calming waves of his power over them.

A pretty brunette woman mustered up her courage and looked at Adam, daring to hold his red gaze only for a split second before staring at his naked and bloody chest. “Alpha… can I… ask something?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Why… why do I smell Omega on you?” she whispered, hoping that she wouldn’t anger such a powerful Alpha with her question.

A warm smile appeared on Adam’s dirty face. “Because my mate is an Omega. You smell him on me through our bond. He was sold to our previous pack by these men and women and I swore to him that I’d destroy this organization and other ones too, if I can.”

To that the other Omegas started taking quick and stolen glances around too.

“Where is he then?” a small black-haired man asked.

Adam’s smile widened and he sighed, his voice going soft around the edges. “He’s at home. Waiting for my return.”

***

 It was true. Tommy was waiting for Adam. It felt like he’d been gone for months instead of days. Until now the blonde Omega had plenty to do. When they weren’t performing at their usual places, they had a big ass house to redecorate and furnish. After a while – when Tommy found himself enjoying it – he took over most of the things. Like choosing colors, fabric, furniture and so on. Of course Sutan and sometimes Adam helped him too. He noticed the proud and warm little looks and smiles from his mate, but he just shrugged them off and continued working on the pack’s house. He even wrote down everyone’s preferences and helped with their own rooms. For a while, it seemed, he became the mother hen of the pack instead of Sutan. And the Delta let him take that role with that same annoyingly knowing smile like Adam’s.

He loved his new life and sometimes it was still hard for him to believe that all this was actually true. He loved being around their pack. He loved making music. He loved the nights which he and Adam spent together. He loved decorating the new house. And when Adam asked him if he wanted to go back with them to take part in destroying the organization, he said no. He didn’t want to go back. He wanted… he needed to stay here. Where it was safe and smelled like pack. Where he knew every last object and shadow and corner. It was their new home, their “wolf den”.

So after a few long and desperate kisses he let Adam go with half of the pack and the allies. He was terrified that something would happen to his mate, but he trusted him and his strength. Besides Adam promised him that he’d be back. The text message from a few hours ago informing him about the victory and that they were on their way back home certainly helped. Now he was just impatient and restless.

He felt warm so he took off his black and grey striped hoodie and continued pacing their bedroom. He occasionally stopped straightening this and that then he tried to calm down and watch a movie, but he was constantly glimpsing at the clock or spacing out so he switched the flat screen off and returned to his pacing. Ashley checked on him feeling his restlessness but he couldn’t really keep a conversation going so she kindly asked her to leave.

“Why the fuck is it so hot in here?” he asked going to the balcony door to open it and step outside, looking up at the orange night sky then at the flickering lights of the city stretching out on the horizon. It was beautiful, but even that couldn’t calm Tommy down. And then the first wave hit him and he gasped for air.

“Nonononono… Not now…” he mumbled and stumbled back into the room, already pulling his phone out of his pocket. _It’s happening again. Hurry!!!_ , he sent to Adam then he texted Ashley too to inform her and asked her not to let anyone near the master bedroom. “Fuck…” he groaned frustrated and kicked his sneakers and socks off then he threw himself back on the bed and tried concentrating on his breathing.

When his phone went off in a minute, he nearly jumped out of his skin and cursed. It was Adam.

“Hold on, baby. I’m at the airport. I’ll be there soon. Just stay put and wait for me,” he heard and it sounded like Adam _was_ rushing, maybe running through the airport, leaving everyone behind.

“Thank fuck!” he groaned a bit relieved. “I’m gonna prepare myself for you,” Tommy added aiming for practical but missing by a mile judging by the deep growl that came from the phone and resonated through his whole being as if he was a guitar string.

“Shit, Tommy… Don’t say such things to me…” he pleaded. “I’m at my car. I’m hanging up now. I’ll probably break a few traffic rules, but fuck it. I’m on my way!” he stuttered then the line went dead.

Tommy groaned frustrated again and tossed his cell on the nightstand then he quickly undressed and took a shower before doing exactly what he told Adam. By the time he was ready he could barely make it to the bed and lube his fingers up. Pushing them inside one by one barely managed to ease the heat. He knew by then what he wanted and he needed it badly. His wolf was whining softly for his mate, wanting to go to him. He could feel Adam and his wolf coming closer, but it wasn’t fast enough. Tommy panted and pressed a fourth finger in, moaning at the ceiling while fucking himself on his own fingers, his skin burning up and sweating, filling the room with his strong scent even with the balcony door still open.

His eyes turned golden and he could feel his fangs wanting to grow too while he was writhing and waiting on the bed. And waiting and waiting and waiting and he thought he’d simply lose his mind or call for someone when he could feel that huge cloud of enerfy coming down the street. He could hear the car stop abruptly and Adam was so close now, running to him without killing the engine. Someone from the pack will probably take care of the car, he was sure about that but he didn’t really care either. Like a movie behind his eyelids Tommy could nearly see as Adam was running like a madman to him, passing a few wolves in the house and literally tearing his clothes off on his way.

And then suddenly he was leaning against the closed door from this side, panting, sweaty and looking fucking hot.

“Fucking hell, it smells _so_ good in here,” he growled and after a deep breath from the Omega scent red eyes flashed at Tommy. They didn’t scare him anymore.

“Shut the fuck up and get your cock here!” the Omega grunted pulling his fingers out and his legs up, offering himself.

“Jesus…” Adam moaned, his hard dick totally okay with the plan and then he pounced. “Hi baby… how bad?” he panted looking down at his mate, one hand quickly slicking up his cock.

“Bad. Just… put it in me already!” he groaned frustrated then a broken cry tore itself up from his throat when he got what he wanted. “Fuck me hard. Come on… Give it to me!”

“Tommy…” that’s all Adam could say and then he kept fucking and breeding him for hours. In a few days, by the end of Tommy’s cycle, they had no clue just how many times.

***

 Neil was bugging him all day and Adam swore to himself once again that he won’t _ever_ go shopping with him in the future. But on the bright side this way the Beta had a chance to update him how the news of the Omega organization’s end was spreading. They didn’t believe that all of a sudden all the other companies would stop selling wolves, but it was a fair warning and a mission for the pack for the long-run. They all agreed that such disgrace should be stopped. He wasn’t doing it only for Tommy anymore. He was doing it for the innocent Omegas. Who knows? Maybe what they started would bring a change in the life of those suppressed wolves. Maybe they were writing werewolf history. But even if they weren’t, knowing that they could already help on some of them was an amazing feeling.

Things were exciting in his human life too. Adam tried out theater for a while too but lately he left it to concentrate only on singing. And there was this audition on _American Idol_ where he could prove himself and move things forward for the band and pack too. He couldn’t wait to get back home and tell Tommy and ask for his opinion. But first he had one more shop on the list.

“Oh come _on_! Are you serious?”

“This is the last one, Neil,” Adam rolled his eyes and marched into the music store.

“You said that five boutiques before!” the Beta huffed and made a sour face, but followed Adam.

It seemed the Alpha knew exactly what he was looking for. He asked the help of a shop assistant standing by the electric guitar section. For a change Neil stayed silent and after a while wandered off to check out some old vinyl records. Soon after – once Adam gave his home address where they could deliver all the tech stuff that came along with his gift – he picked up the guitar case the guy put that sweet baby in and they were already on their way home.

“See? You survived!” he beamed at Neil who was still sulking a bit on the passenger’s seat, although The Doors vinyl lying on the backseat helped a lot on that.

“Barely…” he snorted but Adam just giggled and shook his head, turning the music up a notch. “He’ll love it, you know…”

“I certainly hope he will,” he nodded in agreement, his freckles practically shining from excitement.

“Oh god… Sometimes seeing how much you are in love with him makes me want to puke. You two aren’t real… Like a fucking Disney movie.”

“Shut it. You’re just jealous because you haven’t found your mate yet. You’ll be just like us when you do and then I’ll tease you to death! Ha!”

“Yeah, right. With such comebacks? More like bore me to death,” Neil rolled his eyes and stared out of the window.

“Hey. You’ll find that pretty girl. I know.”

His brother just hummed then turned back to Adam. “I’m happy for you, you know.”

“Thanks and I appreciate,” the older Lambert smiled keeping his eyes on the road and the silence that followed was comfortable between them.

***

 Thanking Terrance for helping him and Neil take in all the stuff the brothers bought Adam headed towards the master bedroom from where he could feel Tommy through their bond. His grip tightened on the guitar case for a moment as he reached his free hand out to open the door.

“Hey baby. I have a surprise for you!” he entered with a wide grin and was about to raise the case in his hand when he stopped in his tracks and his eyes darted to Tommy. It was as if suddenly all the puzzle pieces fell into place and Adam’s eyes widened, the case landing on the floor by his leg.

“I… I have a surprise for you too…” his mate said sitting in the middle of the bed in a pair of briefs and one of Adam’s T-shirts, which practically swallowed up Tommy’s body. He looked absolutely gorgeous with his messy hair and the remains of eyeliner lightly smeared under his eyes, the crumpled sheets and covers surrounding him like a warm cocoon.

Adam could smell it in the air, he could see it on Tommy’s glowing skin and feel it on his slightly changed energies. “Oh my god…”

“Yeah…” Tommy mumbled shyly and blushed, putting a hand on his middle.

“I can’t believe it… but… but I can feel it,” Adam croaked. Speaking suddenly felt difficult but his legs knew what to do and in a second he was kicking off his shoes by the bed to crawl to Tommy’s side. He was still in shock when he slid his hand under the T-shirt and Tommy’s hand to touch his warm tummy in awe. “Baby… Oh god, this is a miracle!” he chuckled and slid his other hand on Tommy’s nape to pull him into a sloppy kiss then he giggled happily and caressed the Omega’s flat belly.

“I’m so relieved that you are _so_ happy,” Tommy sighed smiling and leaned his head on Adam’s shoulder, enjoying his caresses.

“Why wouldn’t I?” he whispered still fighting with his tears and suddenly overwhelming emotions as slowly it was starting to dawn on him. “Now I understand a few things.”

“Like?”

“Like the fact that you were _nesting_ while working on the house. You wanted the perfect home and environment for our baby,” he put his other arm around Tommy’s shoulder. “And that it wasn’t a coincidence either that you went into heat not long after you were done and we eliminated the company. Now it’s no wonder that in the last few days you weren’t in the mood to get out of bed or go out with the pack. Your scent is slightly different now too, you know.”

“What’s the difference?” he asked curiously, just smiling at Adam’s observations. Now he understood those actions too. It was true. Unconsciously he was getting ready for this.

“I can’t really describe it. It’s still alluring like hell. The best scent in the world. But now it has a little edge to it. Kinda like a ‘back off’ signal for others. Not for me though.”

“How is it for you then?”

“It urges me to protect you…” he mumbled into Tommy’s hair, rubbing his cheek against the soft tufts to leave his scent on him, “to keep you close to me… And I will. I promise. No more going anywhere without me or at least a few pack members.”

“Oh god. I’ll so hate you in the following months. I can already see that,” Tommy groaned and buried his face into his hands.

“I know. There’ll be difficult times. Especially when you will have the mood swings because of the hormones. Luckily I have people to send out in the middle of the night grocery shopping.”

“You lazy ass!” Tommy giggled.

“Nope. Just cunning and I know I won’t want to let you out of my sight.”

“Ye-ye. If you say so. But hey! Who said I’d have such mood swings? What if I won’t?” he lifted his head with challenge in his sparkling brown eyes.

“You are already challenging me, Tommy. I doubt it’d get better in the upcoming months,” he grinned. “But I’ll rub your ankles and back,” he pecked his lips radiating happiness that the whole pack could feel. Adam sensed their curiosity but they stayed out of his mind and away from the master bedroom.

“I’m already spoiled.”

“Not spoiled rotten yet!” Adam exclaimed and quickly crawled off the bed to hurry back with the guitar case. He carefully put it down in front of Tommy’s crossed legs. “This is for you. For a while I’ve been planning on getting you one. I think the timing is perfect. We both give each other something for life. Come on, take a look!” he gently patted the top of the case.

For a moment Tommy had to take a few deep breaths because suddenly he couldn’t say anything from the overwhelming emotions. And they just got stronger once he opened the case and gasped for air. “Adam… this is… beautiful…” he whispered running his slender fingers along the instrument. It was a white Fender Jaguar electric guitar. One Tommy always dreamed of having, but it was too expensive.

“Good. I thought you’d say it’s too much,” Adam flashed a white smile at him.

“It is… BabyBoy, you know how expensive these beauties are…”

“I don’t care, Tommy. You deserve it. Remember? I promised you that I’d give you anything you want if it’s in my power. No offense, but this guitar is nothing compared to what you already gave me and what you will in a few months,” he said softly and looked into the direction of Tommy’s tummy with a dreamy expression.

The blonde man bit his lip and stayed silent for a long moment, eyes drifting back to the guitar. “I am happy that it was you…”

“What do you mean, love?”

“That I’m carrying your baby and not Alastair’s or any other Alpha’s,” he glimpsed up.

“Oh baby… You can feel how happy you made me with this,” he pulled Tommy back in his arms to lay down with him. He kept a hand on the side of his neck, touching the claiming bite with his little finger and caressing the side of Tommy’s jaw with his thumb. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he smiled at him and melted against his body with ease, making Adam sigh contentedly.

For a while they were just breathing in each other, hands wandering to caress warm skin here and there then Adam’s found its way back to Tommy’s stomach, as if he could already feel the tiny growing life under his palm.

“Any ideas for a name yet?”

“Jamie Lambert-Ratliff,” he opened his eyes to see Adam’s reaction.

“Oh it has a nice ring to it! I like it,” he beamed. “And what if it’s a girl?”

“I have a feeling it’ll be a boy,” he lightly shook his head and Adam didn’t argue. Maybe it was something Omegas could feel from the start.

“The pack is curious…”

“I know. We can tell them in a few minutes. Just… let’s stay like this for a little while longer, okay? Then I’ll also want to take a better look at my new guitar,” he sighed contented and buried himself further into Adam’s embrace and body.

“Okay, my love. I have a suspicion that from now on everything’ll happen the way you want it to,” he chuckled softly.

“No doubt about that, baby, so get used to it,” he grinned then kissed his man. He was starting to believe in fairytales again and truth be told, despite his love for horror movies and all the crap that had happened to them, he always loved happy endings. Especially when it happened to them.

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I hope you liked the ending too ;)  
> Second, yes, this story managed to grow to my heart too so it'll be hard to let it go. But it's time. It makes me very happy that it's finished and that it was followed by so many of you while being born. Thank you for the comments and kudos so far (and in advance to the ones in the future too). 
> 
> I feel like this story isn't fully over yet, so after a while it's likely that I'll come back to it to continue either in the form of one or two short stories or a longer one like this. It will depend on my muse and how much time I'll have for it. We'll see. (For now I'll most likely return to writing "The Outlaw Torn".) Thank you all again for reading and telling me your opinions!  
> Peace! Usi


End file.
